Mario Blue Sonic Red 2: When Worlds Collide
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Mario and Sonic meet again. Now their two worlds have merged into one and everything now looks like a confusing collage of what both worlds should look like. Mario, Sonic, and their friends work together to find some answers. Little do they know, a dangerous force is at work in the shadows and preparing something worse than the world merging. Also, season 1 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Merging of Two Worlds**

(Subspace)

Long after his defeat against Mario and Sonic, the wicked god, Tabuu was already making plans for a second attack. However, in the shadows in Subspace was a certain hedgehog whom everyone in Sonic's world believed to have been dead for some time, long before Tabuu made Mario and Sonic switch worlds.

Tabuu- First that fool who befriended my twin brother and now his decedent makes a fool of me! Fortunately, I've nearly regained all of my power. However, the curse preventing me from physically leaving makes it harder to get what I need. Which is where you come in, my new friend. I'm also betting you're eager to face Sonic and Shadow again after what they did to you.

Mysterious hedgehog- I am, but I'm mostly agreeing to this because I need what you promised me on your end of the deal.

Tabuu- But of course. First you must hold up your end and find me those two items. One was a certain item you stole while wreaking havoc on Mobius, and the other item is in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mysterious hedgehog- So you want me to go to both worlds and find each of them?

Tabuu- Why search two worlds when we can make them into one and make your job quicker.

Then Tabuu made a small blue ball of energy appear in his left hand.

Tabuu- This is a sample of Mario's world.

Then Tabuu made a small green ball of energy appear in his right hand.

Tabuu- And this is a sample of the world you and Sonic are from. Now then...let the fun begin.

Then Tabuu began slowly merging those two energy balls

(At a beach somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad were on the beach, playing a game of volleyball, and enjoying a lovely day. Mario was enjoying himself, until he felt a sudden disturbance for a split second. Suddenly, the volleyball hit Mario in the face and Mario fell over. Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad rushed to Mario.

Yoshi- Did Yoshi hit ball too hard?

Luigi- No. Mario just froze all of a sudden.

Luigi helped Mario get back up.

Luigi- Mario, is something wrong?

Mario- I'm not sure. I felt something. Like something dangerous is about to happen soon. But it also feels familiar. I haven't had a feeling like this since Tabuu attacked.

Luigi- That's not good! Tabuu nearly killed you and that blue hedgehog, Sonic, the last time you fought him!

Suddenly the entire area began to shake like an earthquake. Mario and the others were barely able to keep their balance except for Toad who stumbled over almost instantly.

Luigi- Mario, what's going on?!

Mario- I wish I knew!

(On a beach somewhere on Mobius)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were enjoying a day at the beach. Knuckles and Amy were already in the water while Sonic was laying on a lawn chair under an umbrella, wearing some sunglasses. Tails ran up to Sonic with a new device he made.

Tails- Sonic, I finally finished it. It's a jet propelled body board. You want to try it out?

Sonic- Not right now, thanks.

Tails- Ok. I'll go use it myself.

Sonic- Tails is just like a little kid with his new toy.

Tails got in the water and the body board splashed water all over Sonic as it dashed off. That irritated Sonic a little bit. However, shortly after he got all the water off of him, Sonic felt something, like a disturbance. Amy and Knuckles walked up to Sonic to see if something was wrong.

Amy- Sonic, are you alright?

Sonic- Not sure. Something doesn't feel right. Not sure what it is, but I think something big is about to happen soon.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake all around. Tails almost lost balance on his new body board and just flew to shore.

Tails- Sonic, what's happening?!

Sonic- I don't know!

(In Subspace)

Tabuu managed to force those two essences of Mario and Sonic's worlds together and they vanished in a bright light after the ground shook for a bit in Subspace. Tabuu turned to face the mysterious hedgehog.

Tabuu- There. That should make your job a lot easier.

Mysterious hedgehog- What did you do?

Tabuu- I just merged the two worlds into one. Now you can get both those items I require to free myself from Subspace in one trip. And if anyone gets in your way, deal with them. However, if you encounter Mario or Sonic, do not finish them off. I want them to witness the destruction of everything they care about. Mostly Mario, because his ****ing ancestor is the reason why I've spent a 1,000 years in this shitty hell hole!

Mysterious hedgehog- You're not the only one with an axe to grind. I haven't forgotten what Sonic and Shadow did to me before you came to my rescue. But I guess you're right, it would be more fun to make them suffer for what happened to us. You have nothing to worry about. With the new powers you've given me, I can slaughter anyone that crosses my path.

Tabuu- Confident, I like that about you. But overconfidence can be your undoing. I had to learn that the hard way…twice!

Mysterious hedgehog- Oh?

Tabuu- You should know, since you thought Sonic and Shadow were no match for you. But then they performed that technique and literally blasted you into space. As for me, I tried fighting Mario and Sonic when I had only recovered half of my strength. However, the first time was when I fought the original Mario Brothers. Apparently, after my twin brother gave those two the power to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from the Koopas, their paths crossed with many other warriors and they formed an alliance, or a team if you would. Individually, I would've crushed all of them like bugs with hardly any effort…but when they all worked together, they managed to beat me and lock me in here.

Mysterious hedgehog- Even if Sonic and Shadow perform that trick again, I'm way more powerful than before. And this Mario character won't make much of a difference either.

Tabuu- Wake up you fool! It's not just Mario and Sonic I'm talking about! Over the past few months, Mario has befriended many others who fight for the same cause. Aside from Sonic, at least seven other heroes. True that alone you can crush any of them, but if they were to all join forces…you could be overpowered like I was against the original Mario Brothers' team. I do not know if any of them will appear during this event, but just in case, use the element of stealth as much as possible. I prefer not to take the chance of you falling before I can break free, and even with the power I gave to you, your power is still nowhere near the level of mine.

Mysterious hedgehog- (thinks) We'll see about that once you've given me what you promised.

Tabuu opened a portal next to the mysterious hedgehog.

Tabuu- Now go and retrieve the two items I need to free myself. You have one week to do so. Oh, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten your reward. You pull this off and I shall return what Sonic and Shadow took away from you.

Mysterious hedgehog- That's good to hear.

Then the Mysterious hedgehog entered the portal to this strange new world.

Tabuu- Someone like him usually hates to follow someone else's orders, even if I am much more powerful than him. It's also hard persuading someone who's more interested in blood than wealth or power to cooperate. But with how badly he needs this, he'll be a perfect puppet. All that's left to do is wait and hopefully, he won't blow this damn job.

(On the beach in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad were laying on the ground after being blinded by a bright flash of light after the earthquake stopped. But as they got up, they noticed that something was off.

Toad- Are we still on the beach, because something seems out of place.

It still looked like the beach they were on before, but it looked like pieces of land from other places were spliced into the landscape.

Luigi- I think so, but what are those things popping into the land all over the place.

Mario- They look familiar. I think I've seen those on…Mobius! Those are pieces of land from where Sonic is from!

Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad looked at Mario.

Luigi- You sure? I've never seen land like this when we met Sonic.

Mario- Because I was the only one who was brought to Mobius. Remember? Tabuu made me and Sonic switch places. This could mean Sonic could be involved somehow. I think it might be best if we inform Princess Peach about this.

(On the beach on Mobius)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had just woken up after a bright light knocked them out. They got up, Tails looked around, and was freaked out at what he saw in the sky.

Tails- Sonic, that cloud in the sky! Suddenly it just grew eyes!

Knuckles- Not just that; These mushrooms growing in the grass nearby also have eyes.

Amy- Now that they've mentioned it, lots of these areas don't look like they're part of Mobius.

Then Sonic remembered his adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom when he and Mario switched places.

Sonic- I think I've seen this before. Eyes on so many inanimate objects, not to mention part of the area, resembles what I saw in the Mushroom Kingdom, the place where Mario is from.

Tails- So this is what the Mushroom Kingdom looks like. Part of me was curious when Knuckles and I were trying to help him return to his world.

Knuckles- But what the hell does this mean?!

Sonic- I don't know. But I don't think we'll find answers standing here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Heroes of Red and Blue Meet Again**

(On the beach)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad were walking along, trying to figure out where they actually where. The area's appearance changed, but so did the layout. It was like a whole new world and they were lost in the middle of it. It was the same thing with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy on the other side of the beach. After an hour or two, Mario and his friends arrived at a stone wall.

Mario- Hey you guys, I think I hear someone on the other side! Maybe whoever it is might give us some answers!

Mario rushes off to see who it was when suddenly something ran into him and knocked him to the ground. After rubbing his head for a bit, Mario looked up and saw that he ran into Sonic, who was also on the ground, rubbing his head.

Mario- What the?! Sonic?!

Sonic- Mario?!

Mario and Sonic at the same time- What the hell is going on?!

Then Tails, Knuckles, and Amy caught up to Sonic and saw Mario as well.

Amy- Isn't that the Mario guy who switched places with Sonic once?

Mario and Sonic got back up.

Mario- Yeah, and you're the pink hedgehog who strangled me so tightly, my head almost popped like a Champaign cork.

Amy- Oh! Sorry about that!

Sonic puts his hand over his face.

Sonic- (thinks) Typical. That's Amy for you.

Then Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad caught up with Mario and saw Sonic and his friends.

Yoshi- Yoshi know blue hedgehog!

Luigi- I do to! That's Sonic, but who are those with him?

Then Mario introduced Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad to Sonic's friend and Sonic introduced Tails, Knuckles, and Amy to Mario's friends. Once the introductions were over, everyone finally realized what was going on…their two worlds somehow collided into one.

Mario- You know Sonic, I had a feeling we would meet again, but not like this.

Sonic- Same here. But I'm curious, when our worlds merged, did you feel a spark of energy that felt similar to the force that pulled the two of us out of our own worlds and into the others?

Mario- As a matter of fact, I did. Think Tabuu is back?

Sonic- ****, no! I hope not!

Tails- Tabuu did say he was a God and he had been waiting 1,000 years for revenge. So it is possible…

Sonic put his hand over Tails' mouth.

Sonic- Don't jinx it, Tails!

Mario- Anyway Sonic, I think it might be best if we work together to get to the bottom of this mess. With our worlds now one, we don't know what could be waiting for us or what side-effects this world merge could have.

Sonic- That does sound like a good idea. First we need to figure out where anything is.

Tails- I might have an idea. We could each take one of these communicators, split into teams of two, and map out the area until we find something we recognize.

Sonic- Not a bad idea, Tails.

Then each took a communicator, formed teams of two, and went off in four directions.

(Still on the beach)

Luigi and Tails were still investigating the beach, looking for something that either of them could recognize.

Luigi- Tails, you sure all of us splitting up is a wise move.

Tails pulled out his wrist computer and showed Luigi a map.

Tails- Well, I have a reason for that, Luigi. You see, my communicators have a built in tracker, so we'll know where everyone is. In addition, the more we explore, the data will be sent to my computer which I can access via remote from just about anywhere. In short, we're making a map and sending it to my computer. I asked us to split up to cover more ground, but I suggested teams of two because it is risky to wander around this world mix-up alone.

Luigi- Clever. Hey Tails, what's that over there?

Tails turned around and saw smoke in the distance. Luigi and Tails rushed to where the smoke was coming from and found a yellow motorcycle crashed into a cliff wall.

Luigi- Hey, I know that bike!

Then a chubby and creepy looking man crawled out of a pile of rocks nearby. This man was dressed similar to Mario and Luigi, only he wore a yellow shirt and hat with the letter "W" printed on it. His overalls were purple, had a big fat nose, and his mustache was all crooked like zigzags.

Tails- Luigi, you know this guy?

Luigi- Unfortunately, I do. His name is Wario, and he's a real jerk. He's kind of like an anti-hero. Sometimes he's good and sometimes he's bad. But when he's good, it's because he's helping himself. Like when pirates stole a golden statue of Princess Peach, Wario returned it because he was promised a reward.

Wario got his body out of the pile of rocks and saw his motorcycle wrecked.

Wario- My bike! Oh no! How could this have happened?!

Tails- Maybe you passed out when the worlds merged.

Wario turned and saw Tails and Luigi.

Wario- What the?! Luigi? And who the hell are you? And what do you mean by worlds merging?

Luigi- I don't know if you've heard of the time Mario got pulled out of the Mushroom Kingdom and switched places with a blue hedgehog from another world named Sonic, but apparently our world and that world are now turning into one for some reason.

Tails- And my name is Miles Tails Per'hour, but everyone calls me Tails. I also happen to be a great mechanic.

Wario- Mechanic?! You can fix my bike!

Tails- Sorry, but Luigi and I are trying to help Mario, Sonic, and the rest of our friends map out our fused worlds to find the source of this problem.

Wario- Look here you little flee bag! You're gonna fix my damn bike or I'll twist your little head off!

Suddenly, Wario was shocked by something and he collapsed to the ground. Then Luigi saw that Tails had a Mega Man style arm cannon on his arm and that's what he used on Wario.

Tails- You're lucky I set this to stun! Come on, Luigi. Let's get out of here before this mean jerk makes me angrier.

Wario- Wait…you can't…leave me here…

Luigi- Well he does have a point, Tails. No one knows where anything is and it could be bad for him too.

Wario- Look…if you fix my bike…I promise…I'll do what I can…to help solve this mess…

Luigi and Tails looked at each other and wondered if they should help Wario.

(Up in the mountains near the beach)

Yoshi and Knuckles were rock climbing, looking for something either of them could recognize. Yoshi looked at Knuckles' hands and noticed something odd.

Yoshi- Why red guy no have fingers?

Knuckles- I do have fingers. I'm just wearing boxing gloves. Also, I'm an echidna.

Yoshi- Echidna…what that?

Knuckles- Why did I have to be paired with this pea brain?!

Then Knuckles and Yoshi eventually came across a stone all leading to the top of the mountain.

Yoshi- Yoshi have idea! If we get to top, we get great view of area around.

Knuckles- That's actually a good idea. Luckily for you, I have the ability to climb up rock walls.

Knuckles began climbing up the wall, but then he saw Yoshi using his tongue to climb up the wall by wrapping it around rock on the wall and pulling himself up.

Knuckles- That's one useful tongue he's got there. I guess hanging around his isn't so bad. But I just wish Yoshi would talk like a normal fellow.

(In a forest near the beach)

Toad and Amy were exploring the forest, but Toad was mostly trying to stay behind Amy.

Amy- Are you scared?

Toad- A little bit. I'm not really much of a fighter compared to Mario, Luigi, or Yoshi. I did help fight in one maybe two adventures, but I'm really a weakling.

Amy- Don't say that. I'll let you know, I too don't compare to Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles, but that doesn't stop me from helping them. You just need some motivation. That's what works for me.

Toad- Really? What's your motivation?

Amy- My motivation is that Sonic is my soulmate. Sonic and I are meant to be and I need to say by his side in case Sonic ever needs me.

Toad just put an odd expression on his face while an anime style sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

(Over at on open field near the beach)

Mario and Sonic were exploring the open field, trying to see if they could find anything.

Mario- Sonic, do you remember that Tabuu said my ancestor built a team to defeat him?

Sonic- Yes, I remember Tabuu saying that.

Mario- If I really am building a team like my ancestor did, would you say you're a part of it?

Sonic- To be honest, I don't really know. You and I live in different worlds and it's rather difficult for us to get in touch. Why ask? You saying I should?

Mario- Well, I don't really know either. But I have noticing something. Lately, I've been meeting many other heroes from different places. Other than you, I've met seven others. Four of them I met before you, but ever since we fought Tabuu, I've began to wonder if I'm supposed to lead a team like my ancestor did, and if you and those other heroes are my team.

Sonic- Sounds interesting. Who are these other heroes?

Mario- Well, there was this huge gorilla named Donkey Kong who's strong enough to punch through steel. Then there's a swordsman named Link who uses an enchanted sword handcrafted by the Gods. Then there's an alien from the planet Popstar named Kirby who can copy the powers of his opponent by actually eating them. Then I met a young boy named Ash who has the ability to control these creatures called Poke'mon. Then I met you, but after that I met a Tasmanian Tiger named Ty who's a brilliant strategist and skilled with a boomerang. Next is a literal angel named Pit who lives in a world in the sky and serves a goddess. And finally, there is a half-human half-genie girl named Shantae who uses her belly dancer moves in her hand to hand combat.

Sonic- Sounds interesting. Wondering if they've been affected by the world's merging.

Suddenly, Mario and Sonic saw Bowser come out of a bush and walked right in front of them while holding his head.

Bowser- Owch! My head. Hu? Mario?! And that filthy rat?!

Then Bowser got hit in the face with a rock that Sonic threw.

Sonic- How many times do I have to tell you? I am not a RAT!

Bowser wiped the blood off his nose and looked at Mario and Sonic.

Bowser- I was just trying to think of new plot to kidnap Princess Peach when the ground shook and I woke up in some strange area! To make things worse, I run into you two! Mario I can believe running into, but I thought the blue rat went back to his world.

Sonic- I'm a hedgehog, dumbass!

Mario- At least we can rule Bowser out for causing the world merge.

Bowser- World merge?

Mario- Our world and Sonic's world have somehow merged into one.

Bowser- That actually is odd…Hey! Where are you two going?!

Bowser noticed Mario and Sonic walking passed him. They stopped when they heard Bowser's voice.

Sonic- We're trying to find what's causing the world merge. There's no real reason to kick your ass if you haven't done anything yet. Now beat it.

Bowser- Why you filthy rat!

Bowser tried to attack them, but Sonic grabbed Mario's hand and they suddenly vanished before Bowser could hit them. Then Sonic appeared on Bowser's shoulders and began knocking on Bowser's head with his fist repeatedly.

Sonic- I guess not only did you forget that I'm a hedgehog and not a rat, but that I also have the ability to run at the speed of sound.

Bowser tried to hit Sonic, but Sonic dashed off of Bowser's shoulders and Bowser punched himself in the face. When Bowser got his fist off of his face, he saw Fire Mario shoot a bunch of fireballs at him. Bowser tried to block with his arm, but then Sonic hit Bowser in the stomach with his spin dash attack and knocked Bowser to the ground.

Sonic- I sort of feel a little bad. Bowser didn't really do anything this time.

Mario- Bowser always does this. Whenever he sees me, he always tried to fight me. I guess that's just part of his big ego.

As Mario and Sonic were beginning to walk away, Bowser got back up and tried to attack them both from behind. Suddenly, Bowser felt something grab hold of his tail and when he looked behind him, Bowser saw Shadow grab hold of his tail.

Bowser- What the?! There's a black rat now?

Shadow- I'm actually a hedgehog and my name is Shadow. But trying to attack those two like that is disgraceful and now I must say goodbye to you. Chaos Control!

Then a green light surrounded Bowser and he vanished when the green light faded. Then Mario and Sonic noticed Shadow and saw him use his Chaos Control to teleport Bowser away.

Sonic- Hey Shadow. What are you doing here?

Mario- And what did you do to Bowser?

Shadow- I came looking for you, Sonic. I discovered our world has combined with another and was hoping you know what's causing it, but I was not really expecting our world fused with the plumber's world. I actually found your house, but you weren't there. As for that Bowser fellow, I used my Chaos Control to send him somewhere else. Don't know where really, with how messed up everything is.

Sonic- You found my house? Where is it?

(At Sonic's house)

Mario and Sonic used the communicators to tell their friends about Shadow and where to find Sonic's house. Mario was really surprised to see Wario in the crowd, but Luigi and Tails told Mario what happened.

Sonic- I might not be accustomed to having this many guests, but at least we have a place to stay.

Mario- And we can use your house as a base of operation while we try to find the cause of this mess.

Sonic- Sure thing, but all the chili dogs in the fridge are off limits to everyone except me.

Suddenly, a Lakitu appeared.

Lakitu- Lakitu mail service. Special delivery for Mario from Princess Peach.

The Lakitu handed Mario a letter.

Mario- A letter from Princess Peach?

Sonic- How were you even able to find us with both our worlds jumbled together?

Lakitu- Not rain not sleet not hail nor snow will stop a good post man from delivering his rounds. But I will say it wasn't easy.

Mario opened the letter and read it.

Princess Peach- Dear Mario. Something very strange has happened, but I'm sure you already know about that. Everything has completely changed like we're now all in a different place. Toadsworth actually said he saw a silver colored hedgehog near Toad Town. I need you to figure out what is happening. Signed Princess Peach.

Mario- Hey Lakitu, hold on for a minute. I need to send a reply to Peach's letter.

Mario pulled out a pen and paper and wrote a note. Then he gave it to the Lakitu and the Lakitu flew off.

Sonic- So what did you say to the princess?

Mario- I told her about the world merging and that I found you and that you and I are trying to get to the bottom of this. But there is something I'm wondering. She said that a silver colored hedgehog was spotted near Toad Town. Is that your friend, Silver?

Sonic- Could be. Right now, we all should get some sleep. It's getting dark out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Rotten Egg in the Mushroom Kingdom**

Morning had arrived and everything was still a mess. Wario was checking out everything in Sonic's room when he thought Sonic wasn't there. Eventually, Wario found a shiny safe under Sonic's bed.

Wario- What do we have here? Must be something valuable if that hedgehog locked it in a safe. Let's see if I can crack you open.

Wario pulled out a stethoscope and listened to the tumbler of the safe. When he got the combination, he found seven colorful gems inside.

Wario- Oh my! Such beautiful gems and they must be worth a lot!

Sonic- Hey, Wario! What the hell do you think you're doing?!

Wario quickly turned around and was shocked to see Sonic in the doorway.

Sonic- You should be going through other's belongings. It's rude you know.

Sonic closed the safe and put it back under his bed.

Wario- Come on! Can I have just one? You have seven in there!

Sonic- Those aren't ordinary gems. They are the Chaos Emeralds and they contain more power than you can possibly imagine. And they hold a great deal of importance to my world. Now, don't try anything like that again or I'll kick you out of my house!

Later on in the day, Sonic was on the couch watching a news channel from the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Tails, and Toad walked in and saw the Mushroom Kingdom news on the TV.

Toad- Hey! That's our news station.

Sonic- Sure is.

Tails- But why are you watching the Mushroom Kingdom news?

Sonic- That letter from Princess Peach said a silver colored hedgehog was spotted near Toad Town and I want to know if it's Silver or not. I'm sure he's lost in this mix up too. To be honest, I'm surprised I can pick up channels from Mario's world on my TV.

Then they heard a knock on the door and Mario went to answer it. When Mario opened the door, he saw the Lakitu from before.

Lakitu- Lakitu mail service. Special delivery for Mario from Princess Peach…again.

Mario- You mail Lakitu's must work 24/7.

Mario opened the letter and read it.

Princess Peach- Dear Mario. I'm glad you are alright, this world merging is very unexpected. I can't believe it myself. But I was mostly surprised that Sonic the Hedgehog is back. We worked so hard to return him to his world only for him to end up back here. Hopefully, with Sonic's help, you can solve this mystery. Signed Princess Peach.

Sonic- Mario, I think you might want to see this!

Mario turned to the TV and what he saw horrified him. Toad Town was being attacked by an army of Dr. Eggman's robots.

Mario- This is just as bad as Bowser attacking the Mushroom Kingdom! I better get to Toad Town now!

Toad- Mario, how are you going to get there? We don't know where Toad Town is.

Then Sonic saw the Lakitu and got an idea.

Sonic- If the mail man delivered a letter from Princess Peach, he might be able to lead us to Toad Town.

Tails- Good idea, Sonic. Do you know the way?

Lakitu- Yes, I just came from there, but it's quite a distance on foot.

Sonic- Then how about we follow you to Toad Town using the Tornado?

Mario- You mean you want to come too, Sonic?

Sonic- Eggman's usually my problem to deal with. Besides, I can't just set by and let those Toads get hurt. But one more thing, I think we should take Wario with us. Earlier today, I caught him going through my stash of Chaos Emeralds and I don't want to risk him taking them.

Toad- I'll stay here and tell the others where you went if they ask.

(Toad Town)

The Lakitu lead Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Wario to Toad Town as Tails flew the Tornado. As soon as they landed, Toad Town was already starting to catch fire.

Sonic- Geeze! Eggman is really getting to work here.

Mario- Then we better too.

Wario- I can't believe you dragged me here!

Tails- You did promise to help us out for me fixing you bike or did you forget?

Wario just grunted a little. Then they rushed into Toad Town to stop this attack on Toad Town. A bunch of Toads were running for their lives as some of Eggman's robots were chasing them. Suddenly, a blue blur swept passed them and all of the robots got smashed to pieces. Then the Toads saw Mario.

Group of Toads- Mario! Thank goodness!

Then Sonic dashed right up next to Mario rubbing his nose.

Mario- Actually that was my friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Wario rushed around Toad Town, smashing all of Eggman's robots they could find. Eventually, when they got to the center of Toad Town, this giant robot piloted by Dr. Eggman flew in and landed right in front of them.

Eggman- Sonic, I figured you'd eventually come. And Mario, so nice to see you again.

Wario- Who is this joker?

Sonic- That's Dr. Eggman. He's basically my world's version of Bowser.

Mario- Hold on a minute! When we fought on Angel Island, you said you wanted to destroy the portal and not invade the Mushroom Kingdom!

Eggman- Well…that was because our worlds were still separate and I was trying to prevent Sonic from returning. But now that our worlds have become one, I decided to change my mind. Besides, rumor says that princess is hot! (Growl)

Sonic- Ok Eggman, that was really disturbing. Even for a shithead like you. Also, she's wayyyyy too young for you.

Eggman- Oh…what do you know?!

The robot turned its right arm into a gun and began firing bullets at Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Wario. Luckily, they dodged. Mario looked at the robot's chest and saw a big glowing green spot and got an idea. Mario pulled out a fire flower turned into Fire Mario.

Eggman- You're gonna have to come up with better tricks. I've seen you use that fire trick so many times. For a well renowned hero, you sure are a one trick pony.

Fire Mario- If it ain't broke, don't fix it.

Eggman fired a few bullets at Fire Mario, but Fire Mario dodged them all and jumped on the robot's chest.

Eggman- Hey! What do you think you're doing?

Then Fire Mario created a fully charged fireball and pressed it against the glowing green spot. Eggman tried to shake Fire Mario off, but to no avail.

Eggman- Ok. If I can't shake you off, I'll blow you off. Target's locked onto you, plumber. Fire!

Then these missiles fired out of the robot's back and they began to turn around and headed towards Fire Mario. Then Sonic rushed to Fire Mario, grabbed a hold of him, and dashed away before the missiles could reach Fire Mario.

Eggman- Uh-oh…

Instead of hitting Fire Mario, those missiles hit the robot Eggman was piloting instead. When the smoke cleared, the robot was in pieces and Eggman was lying on the ground.

Sonic- That was a close one, Mario!

Fire Mario- At least we saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Eggman.

Then Eggman pulled out a laser gun while still lying on the ground and aimed it at Mario and Sonic.

Eggman- I'm not finished yet.

Before Eggman could fire, the laser gun got a glowing aura surrounding it as it flew into the air and away from Eggman's grip. Eggman looked behind him and saw Silver using his psychic powers.

Silver- I don't think so, Doctor Eggman.

Sonic- Silver! There you are. What are you doing in the Mushroom Kingdom?

Silver- Would you believe I got lost when this world merge happened. Then I somehow ended up here while trying to find my way home.

As Eggman got back up, he saw that Mario, Sonic, Tails, Wario, and Silver had surrounded him.

Eggman- Ha! You might've beaten me now, but a brilliant genius such as myself always has an escape plan!

Eggman pulled a cord from under his shirt and a jetpack came out of the back of Eggman's shirt. However, the jetpack was put on upside-down.

Eggman- This is going to end really, really badly, isn't it…

Then the jetpack took off and Eggman began flying everywhere like a garden hose turned on with no one holding on to it. Eventually, Eggman crashed into the mountains in the distance of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Wario- Wah hahaha! What an idiot that guy was!

Sonic- I know Eggman is supposed to have an IQ of 300, but now I'm beginning to think he cheated on that IQ test.

Tails- Especially with how dumb Orbot and Cubot are.

Sonic- True to that, Tails.

Mario- We should probably check on Princess Peach and make sure she's ok.

(At Princess Peach's castle)

Mario, Sonic, Tails, Wario, and Silver had entered the foyer of the castle where they were greeted by Toadsworth.

Toadsworth- Master Mario, thank goodness you were here to rid us of that horrible fat mustached man with robots. But what is this? Master Sonic? I thought you returned to your world?

Sonic- Apparently I'm back and so is everyone else from Mobius.

Toadsworth- I'm a bit confused here.

Then the doors from the upstairs opened and Princess Peach entered the foyer.

Princess Peach- That's because our world and Sonic's world have somehow merged into one. Mario explained in this letter I got from him.

Toadsworth- I guess that would explain a lot. Oh, I recognize Master Wario is with you, but I'm not familiar with the fox or that silver colored hedgehog.

Sonic- This is my best friend, Tails. And this is Silver the hedgehog, another friend of mine.

Silver- Pleasure to meet you both.

Tails just stared at Princess Peach as he blushed a little.

Tails- Wow. She really is pretty.

Sonic- Behave yourself, Tails.

Mario- And that lunatic that attacked the Mushroom Kingdom was a crazed scientist named Doctor Eggman who also was from Mobius.

Princess Peach- It's already troubling enough with just Bowser annoying me. I know this might be sudden, but do you know of where me and my citizens can hide out for a bit?

Mario- The only place I can think of is Sonic's house.

Sonic- Mario! My house can't house all of Toad Town! It's jam packed as it is with all of us plus Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow!

Suddenly, Professor E. Gadd rushed into the foyer and crashed into Tails and they both fell to the ground.

Professor E. Gadd- Oh! Pardon me, madam.

Sonic, Silver, and Wario almost chuckled a bit at Professor E. Gadd's comment.

Sonic- Wait a minute! I know you. You're that scientist that works in that laboratory in that haunted mansion.

Tails and Professor E. Gadd were getting back up.

Tails- Hope he's not a nutty evil scientist like Eggman.

Sonic- Nutty, maybe. Evil, no. He actually works for Princess Peach. This guy is the one who found that portal leading back to Mobius when Mario and I switched places.

Mario- So what brings you here, professor?

Professor E Gadd- Well, I saw you and your friend fighting that guy with the robots on the news so I rushed over to see if I could help. I would've been here sooner, but I got lost in this place called Station Square, which I believe is part of Mobius, because I don't recognize it.

Sonic- I think Professor E. Gadd solved our problem. There's a hotel in Station Square, big enough book a room for Princess Peach and the Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom. They can hide out there in case Eggman tried to attack again or if Bowser wants to try anything while we try and fix this world merge mess.

Mario- Good idea, Sonic. But I think we should bring Princess Peach to your house. I prefer to keep my eyes on her during a crisis like this.

Sonic- Fine, but seriously, Mario! I don't know how many more houseguests my house can hold!

(Back at Sonic's house)

Mario, Sonic, Tails, Wario, Silver, Princess Peach, and Professor E. Gadd had arrived after checking in all the Toads into the Station Square hotel. Waiting for them were Knuckles, Amy, and Toad. As soon as they saw them, Amy ran up to them.

Amy- Sonic, you're back!

Sonic- What a day. Kicking that egghead out of the Mushroom Kingdom and then using the Tornado to transport the entire population of Toad Town to Station Square. Maybe I should've brought Shadow so he could've used his Chaos Control to teleport those Toads to Station Square. Speaking of Shadow, where is he?

Mario- I don't see Luigi or Yoshi here either.

Amy- Oh! About that, Rouge the Bat came by while you were gone. She said E-123 Omega sent a distress signal and she asked Shadow to help her find Omega.

Toad- Then Luigi and Yoshi volunteered to assist them and they left with Shadow and Rouge.

Knuckles- One more thing, Sonic. Shadow told me to let you know he took the Chaos Emeralds with him.

Sonic- What?!

Knuckles- He said he'd give them back. He just asked me to tell you when you got back that he borrowed them.

Sonic put his hand to his face.

Sonic- Great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wrath of Super Shadow**

(In the jungles of Lava-lava Island)

Lava-lava Island was one tropical island. During one of Mario's adventures, Mario went into the volcano on the island to rescue one of the seven Star Spirits. Shadow, Rouge, Luigi, and Yoshi were walking along the jungle.

Shadow- Can't believe your world has such thick jungles.

Rouge- Come on, Shadow. Our world has thick jungles too, like the one on Prison Island.

Shadow- Do me a favor, Rouge. Don't mention that place ever again. Too many bad memories of that ****ing dump.

Yoshi- Jungle not so bad. Yoshi have relatives on island and Yoshi's love it here.

Luigi- Well, as a dinosaur, you are a native to the jungle, Yoshi. Shadow, Rouge, who is this E-123 Omega again?

Shadow- He's a robot created by Doctor Eggman. However, he switched sides and he's a close friend of mine and Rouge.

Rouge- And as I told you when I came to Sonic's house, I received a distress signal from Omega coming from this area. But since this jungle is part of your world, I was unfamiliar with it. That's why I asked Shadow for help.

After a little bit of wandering through the jungle, they spotted a red robot lying on the ground and looking pretty beat up. Standing next to the robot was Bowser.

Shadow- Omega!

Bowser- Oh, it's the black rat. And I see you brought Luigi and Yoshi with you. You knew this bucket of bolts?

Shadow's grip was tightening as he looked at Omega.

Shadow- You did this?!

Bowser- What if I did? You gonna do something about it? You're the one who teleported me here in the first place.

Suddenly, the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared and began circling around Shadow while "Throw It All Away" from Sonic Adventure 2 was playing in the background.

Shadow- You're gonna pay for this, you basturd!

There was anger in Shadow's eyes and Shadow rarely shows any emotions at all. The Chaos Emeralds rotated around Shadow and they spun faster and faster. Sparks of energy were coming from Shadow's body and the ground around them was starting to shake.

Bowser- Wait a minute. Why does this seem familiar?

Then Bowser had flashbacks of when Sonic turned into Super Sonic and kicked Bowser's ass.

Bowser- What the?! No! Not him too!

Shadow- Oh. So Sonic has shown you what he can do with the Chaos Emeralds while he was in the Mushroom Kingdom. Well now it's time I show you what I can do with them! AAAAAAAAHHH!

Then Shadow was consumed by a bright light and when the light faded, there stood a gold colored hedgehog that was wearing the same gloves and shoes as Shadow.

Luigi- Shadow…is that you?

Super Shadow- What? You thought Sonic was the only one who can transform through the powers of the Chaos Emeralds? I can do it too. Now it's time to show this dumbass not to mess with me!

Bowser- Oh boy…

Before Bowser even knew it, he was getting pounded on by Super Shadow all over his body. Super Shadow was moving too fast for Bowser to even see where he was attacking. Eventually, Super Shadow grabbed Bowser by the neck and began chocking him a bit. Then Super Shadow flew up a few feet from the ground and threw Bowser like a stone and flung him into the distance. Super Shadow landed back on the ground and changed back into regular Shadow.

Luigi- Remind me never to piss Shadow off.

Yoshi- Noted.

Then their attention was brought back to E-123 Omega. He was still lying on the ground. Part of his outer frame was dented and some parts looked like they were torn apart. Some of Omega's inner robotic parts were showing and there were electrical sparks coming from them.

Yoshi- That no look good.

Shadow- Do you know if he's still functional?

Rouge- Hard to say. I'm not tech expert. Might be best to let Tails look at him.

Shadow- Fine then. Chaos Control!

Then a bright green light surrounded Shadow, Luigi, Yoshi, Rouge, and Omega and they vanished when the light faded.

(Somewhere in the sky)

Bowser was still hurling in the air after Super Shadow chucked him like a stone. He was thrown far and fast. Eventually, the ground was getting closer and closer. However, before Bowser could go splat, a large ship with mechanical arms coming out of it flew by and grabbed Bowser before he could hit the ground. Then the ship flew Bowser to this strange looking building hiding in the mountains and landed there. The mechanical arms gently put Bowser down as the cockpit of the large ship opened up. Out of the cockpit came Doctor Eggman. He walked up to Bowser and bowed his head.

Eggman- Forgive me for making my introduction so rash, but you were falling right out of the sky. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Eggman, evil genius. I already know you're Bowser, ruler of Dark Land. You see, I did my research on the Mushroom Kingdom when the two worlds merged. I also know you've been having just as much trouble with this Mario fellow as much as I have with that blue pest, Sonic.

Then Orbot and Cubot came out from behind Doctor Eggman.

Orbot- Are you sure this is a good idea, doctor?

Cubot- Yeah! He's really scary!

Eggman- We're evil masterminds! We're supposed to be scary!

Bowser- That's true. We can't be feared if we're cute and cuddly.

Then Bowser roared at Orbot and Cubot and the two silly robots ran screaming.

Bowser- What a bunch of boobs you have there.

Eggman- Yes, I know. Good help is so hard to come by these days. But that is why I brought you to my lair. Neither one of us can best either of those annoying fools, especially when they team up together. But perhaps if we team up, we could destroy both of those pains in our asses.

Bowser- Sounds good, but do you even have a plan?

Eggman- As a matter of fact, I do. According to what Sonic said as he told the tale of what happened when he traded places with Mario, you used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into a huge monster. And Sonic changed you back by breaking the Chaos Emeralds off the back of your shell. I believe some of the Chaos Emeralds' essence is still lingering inside your shell. If it is, I know how to reactivate that power and have the technology to do so.

Bowser- That's pure evil! I like the way you think Doctor Eggman. Just one question. Is Eggman your real name? Because that name sounds so silly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Possible Return of a Dark Nightmare**

(At Sonic's house)

E-123 Omega was brought to the garage so Tails and Professor E. Gadd could work on the repairs.

Shadow- Will Omega be ok?

Tails- Well, he's in pretty bad shape, but I should be able to fix him. I can get him back online now, but I'm afraid we don't have time to fully repair him. You know with the whole mess we're currently in.

Sonic was standing right behind Shadow, taking a bite out of a chilidog.

Sonic- Don't worry, Shadow. (Munches on the chilidog) We'll take good care of Omega.

Shadow- Do you really have to talk with your mouth full?

Tails and Professor E. Gadd finished some of the repairs and E-123 Omega turned himself back on. Omega looked around and tried to move, but Omega stopped he noticed his body was still damaged.

Rouge- Omega, try not to move around too much.

E-123 Omega- Rouge the bat…danger! I must report danger!

Shadow- You mean Bowser? I already took care of him.

E-123 Omega- Error.

Mario- That huge dinosaur-like monster you met in the jungle.

E-123 Omega- Negative! Bowser not danger. Sensors indicated the Master Emerald was taken from Angel Island.

Knuckles- WHAT?! The Master Emerald has been stolen!

Luigi- Knuckles, I think we should let the robot finish.

E-123 Omega- I went searching for the Master Emerald since it is very important to our world. However, when I encountered the thief, he attacked me and damaged me. He moved too fast for the sensors to find him. But I estimate it was in the form of a hedgehog and the power felt similar to the disaster on Angel Island 8 years ago.

Suddenly, a look of horror appeared on Sonic and Shadow's face. Their expressions were like they just saw the devil. Mario looked at Sonic and Shadow and that almost made Mario nervous.

Mario- Uh…Sonic? Is everything alright?

Sonic pulled himself together, took another bit of his chilidog, and calmed himself down.

Sonic- I think I might know of a hedgehog that fits the description Omega just gave us…and let me tell you, I'm hoping I'm wrong…

Mario- Oh really? Do tell.

Sonic- Very well. As you know, the Chaos Emeralds hold a vast amount of Chaos Energy. However they hold both positive and negative energy. Depending on the purpose for the user depends on whether you get positive or negative energy. When Shadow, Silver, and I transform into our super forms is an example of when we absorb positive energy from the emeralds. But over the years, each time the Chaos Emeralds were used for negative purposes, a horrible monster was slowly forming inside the Chaos Emeralds. This monster's name was Nazo (Nazo is a character from the Newgrounds movie "Nazo Unleashed" and Chakra X has owner rights over him, not me). He looks like a hedgehog, but he was worse than any monster I've ever faced before. And believe me, he was worse than either Eggman or Bowser. Not as bad as Tabuu, but still on a high danger level. Even in our super forms, Nazo nearly killed us. And unlike Bowser or Eggman, Nazo is not interested in wealth or ruling. Nazo's only interest is watching the world burn. Luckily, Shadow and I developed a new power and used to kill Nazo. That happened 8 years ago. There's no way he's still alive or Nazo would've attacked again by now.

Mario- I can understand that a bit. I've been hoping Tabuu wouldn't come back after you and I dealt with him. But I've been getting signs that Tabuu is still alive and ready to strike at just about any moment.

Sonic- But Tabuu is a god. Nazo is mortal, like us.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on Professor E. Gadd's computer.

Professor E. Gadd- Looks like Omega's story will have to wait. I'm detecting Bowser's Koopalings are wreaking havoc all over the place. They've each built a castle around this jumbled world and are causing trouble.

Sonic- We don't have time for this!

Mario- I guess the best course of action is to split up into teams of two like we did earlier and each team will take out a Koopaling's castle.

(Eggman's lair)

Bowser and Eggman were looking at Eggman's computer.

Eggman- Clever idea, Bowser. We'll let your Koopalings help us find where Sonic and Mario are hiding out.

Bowser- Yes. Once they destroy all seven castles, we'll know right where their base of operation is. Then we'll kidnap Princess Peach.

Eggman- And when they come after us to rescue her, we'll show them our little surprise. Hehehe!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return to Isle Delfino**

(On the beach next to Delfino Plaza)

Mario and Silver had arrived at Isle Delfino and Silver was sitting on the beach, taking a yoga position.

Silver- This island, what a great spiritual feeling I'm picking up. What's this called again?

Mario- Isle Delfino. It's one of the most popular vacation spots in my world. Too bad the last time I was here, Bowser ruined my vacation. Wish he would take a vacation some time.

Silver- I could just sit here all day and soak up the environment.

Mario- As relaxing as place is, we still have a job to do.

Silver got himself up.

Silver- But where are these Koopalings or any of Bowser's minions? The only thing I see here are weird looking people with what looks like palm trees sticking out of their heads.

Suddenly, Mario and Silver heard screaming coming from a few fishing boat out in the water. They were being crewed apart by a school of Cheep-cheeps.

Silver- What are those things?

Mario- They're called Cheep-cheeps. They're fish creatures that work for Bowser and they're as dangerous as piranhas. Fortunately, I brought just the power up needed for this. When I saw we were going to Isle Delfino, I figured we'd have to go into the water.

Then Mario pulls out a frog suit and transforms into Frog Mario. Frog Mario jumped into the water and swam towards the fishing boats. Frog Mario swatted a few of those Cheep-cheeps off the fishing boats before they could crew the boats to pieces. Frog Mario swam to the surface and saw the fishing boats rushing back to shore. However, a giant Cheep-cheep like the annoying ones in Super Mario Brothers 3's water levels appeared behind Frog Mario. But before the giant Cheep-cheep could swallow Frog Mario, a glowing aura surrounded the giant Cheep-cheep at it levitated out of the water and into the air. Then Frog Mario saw Silver standing in a small boat using his psychic powers to make the giant Cheep-cheep float. Then Silver created a psychic knife to slice the giant Cheep-cheep in half.

Frog Mario- Well, I've just lost my appetite for sushi. Where did you get the boat, Silver?

Silver- Well…let's just say I borrowed it from one of the locals…

Frog Mario jumped into the boat.

Frog Mario- Why not just swim over?

Silver- I can't swim. In fact, Sonic, Shadow, and most of Sonic's friends can't swim.

Frog Mario- Is it just me or was that too easy?

Suddenly, bullets were fired at them from above, but Silver made a shield using his psychic powers. Then they saw they were surrounded by a few robots.

Frog Mario- Something's wrong here! Bowser doesn't use robots other than Mechakoopas! And these look nothing like Machakoopas!

Silver- I think you're right. These look more like Eggman's robots to me.

The robots were about to fire again, but Frog Mario used his jump attack to wreck some of them. Silver created more psychic knives to slice some of them like a pineapple. The surviving robots changed into miniature planes and flew away.

Silver- You're letting them go?

Frog Mario- Not exactly. If they really were working for one of Bowser's Koopalings, they should lead us straight to their castle.

Silver- But if they are working for the Koopalings, then that also means Bowser and Eggman might be working together.

Frog Mario- I hadn't really considered that. Yeah, it could mean trouble if they do decide to work together.

(Over in the hills near Delfino Plaza)

Mario and Silver managed to follow the robots to a castle that was hidden from view of Delfino Plaza and it was designed like how the castles were designed in Super Mario World.

Mario- That's definitely a Koopa castle. Come on Silver, let's get in there.

Mario and Silver jumped on top of a large rock and Silver used his powers to make the rock levitate up to a window in the castle where they could enter from.

(Inside the castle)

Mario and Silver crawled in through the window and saw that the hallway they were in had pictures of Wendy Koopa all over the walls.

Silver- Yikes! Who's that ugly monster?

Mario- That's Wendy Koopa, Bowser's only daughter. I'm guessing that means this is Wendy's castle.

Silver- You mean we got to fight this hideous hoer? As much as I enjoy Isle Delfino, I'm starting to wish I picked a different castle.

Mario- Just don't let Wendy hear you call her that. The last time someone called her ugly, she flipped out.

Mario and Silver began moving through the castle, beating any Koopa or Goomba, etc. that stood in their way. Silver could even use his psychic abilities to hurt Boo's. Eventually, Mario and Silver arrived in this huge chamber with Wendy Koopa waiting for them.

Wendy- About time you showed up. Took you long enough.

Mario- You've been waiting for us?

Wendy- King dad always promises a reward for taking out you Mario Brothers, but I was expecting the blue one to be with you, not this white rodent.

Silver- Actually, my color is silver, which is also my name. And I must say, you're even uglier than those stupid paintings.

Wendy- Ugly…Did you just call me… **UGLYYYY?!**

Wendy got extremely angry and spat out a huge fireball at Mario and Silver. But before the fireball could hit them, Silver made it stop in its tracks as the fireball just floated in midair.

Wendy- You stopped my flame breath…?

Silver- No. I'm just holding on to it. Here. You can have it back.

Silver pointed at Wendy and the fireball came charging for her. However, Wendy was able to dodge it.

Wendy- (Gasp) Is that…all you got…?

Silver made a few large rock hover above the ground and around him with his psychic powers.

Silver- No, far from it.

Mario- So what's with the robots? I've known Bowser for years and I know he's not much of a tech wiz.

Wendy- Like I'd tell you what King Dad's plan is.

Silver- Then I'll guess we'll beat it out of you. How about this!

Then Silver launched a few of those rocks at Wendy and pelted her with those. Then Wendy pulls out a magic wand and fired an energy ring at Mario and Silver. At first, Silver tried to stop it like he did with the fireball, but he noticed it wasn't working like before. Luckily, they dodged before the attack hit them.

Silver- We got a problem, Mario! My powers won't work on that magic wand!

Wendy- Really? Well that's good news to me!

Wendy fired a few more energy rings from her magic wand at Silver. While Silver kept dodging Wendy's attacks, Mario began searching through his pockets, looking for a power up item. Eventually, Mario pulled out something.

Mario- The Tanooki Suit? Ok, I guess.

Then Mario turned into Tanooki Mario, which is like Raccoon Mario only he looks like he's in a raccoon suit. Also, Tanooki Mario could turn into a stone statue, especially in the air when it drops on enemies. Tanooki Mario flew up into the air while Wendy was distracted with Silver, flew directly above her, and transformed into a stone statue. Then Wendy got hit on the head by Tanooki Mario's statue form.

Wendy- Dahhh…someone get the number of that rock…

Wendy fell to the ground and Tanooki Mario changed out of his statue form.

(Outside the castle)

Mario and Silver were standing outside the castle and Silver used his psychic powers to pull the castle apart brick by brick. After the castle was dismantled, Mario found something on the ground. When walked over and picked it up. It looked like a microchip only it had an antenna on it with a glowing red dot.

Mario- What is this?

Silver- I don't know. Maybe Tails or Professor E. Gadd can tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Run Through the Grand Metropolis**

(Grand Metropolis)

Sonic and Luigi had arrived in a city in Mobius called Grand Metropolis. It was a futuristic city with the monaural roads and flying cars.

Sonic- I remember this place. Haven't been here since Metal Sonic posed as Eggman while trying to collect data from me and my friends and transformed into Metal Overlord.

Luigi- Well, this is part of your world. So you should know all about this place.

Sonic- Not really. I only came here once during my Sonic Heroes adventure.

Suddenly, Sonic saw some of Eggman's robot attacking part of the city.

Sonic- What are egghead's robots doing here? I know this city is part of my world, but I thought one of Bowser's kids was causing trouble in Grand Metropolis!

Luigi- I don't know, but we should do something about it.

Sonic- Agreed.

Sonic and Luigi jumped down from the ledge above and onto the robots. Luigi destroyed on with his jump attack while Sonic destroyed three with multiple homing attacks. Then some of the robots ran away.

Sonic- Hey you dumbasses! Get back here!

Luigi- Hold on a minute there, Sonic. I say we follow them. Something tells me they might lead us to where we want to go.

(In the underground areas of Grand Metropolis)

Sonic and Luigi found the Koopaling's castle hidden under a few highways and behind a few large structures.

Luigi- I told you they could lead to where we wanted to go. They lead us straight to the hidden castle.

Sonic- True, but what are Eggman's piles of scraps doing in something that belongs to Bowser? Something isn't right about this.

Luigi- You don't think…

Sonic- That egghead and dino brain are working together? It's possible. But let's take out this castle before worrying about that.

Sonic grab hold of Luigi's arm and dashed up the wall and into a window where they entered the castle.

(Inside the castle)

Once they got inside, Sonic let go of Luigi and Luigi was still pulling himself together after that little speed trip. But Sonic was wondering why the castle looked a bit more like a science lab than a Koopa castle. Sonic and Luigi made their way through the castle and they eventually they found this huge room that looked like one huge lab. Standing in it was Ludwig Von Koopa.

Ludwig- So you finally decided to show up.

Sonic- Luigi, is this one of the Koopalings?

Luigi- Yeah. That's Ludwig Von Koopa. He has a hairstyle similar to Ludwig Von Batavian, but he's also the mad scientist type.

Sonic- That does sound similar to Eggman.

Ludwig- I am a mad genius and none are similar to my intellect. And you must be the blue hedgehog I've heard so much about.

Sonic- At least you're smarter than your dad if you can tell the difference between a rat and a hedgehog. Almost makes me not want to kick your ass. (Cracks his knuckles) Like I said, almost.

Ludwig- Same here for acknowledging my inelegance.

Ludwig tried his flame breath at Sonic, but Sonic dodged too easily. Then Sonic jumped off of the top of Ludwig's head.

Sonic- Catch me if you can!

Ludwig pulls out a magic wand and made it look like there were three of him. Sonic tried his homing attack, but he dashed through a fake copy of Ludwig.

Ludwig- Wrong one.

Ludwig shot a magic beam from his wand, but Sonic jumped out of the way. Meanwhile, Luigi was going through his pockets to see if he had a power up item.

Luigi- There must be something in here that can help Sonic…got it! A boomerang flower!

Luigi ate it and turned into Boomerang Luigi. Boomerang Luigi adjusted himself so that all three Ludwig's were lined up for one throw of his boomerang. Boomerang Luigi managed to hit all three Ludwig's in one hit. The two fakes disappeared, but the real Ludwig got hit in the right side of his face. Before Ludwig could react, he was suddenly getting pounded on by Sonic. Punches to the face, head, stomach, ETC. Sonic stopped when Ludwig passed out.

Sonic- That's enough for now. Clever idea, Luigi.

(Outside the castle)

Luigi planted a Bob-bomb next to the castle and ran before it went off and blew up the castle. After the castle was gone, Sonic saw a strange device in the wreckage and wondered what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Treasure Hunting For a Koopa Castle**

(At the Red Mountains by the Mystic Ruins)

Knuckle and Wario arrived at the Red Mountains.

Wario- Nice scenery, but know where can a guy get a burger around here?

Knuckles- If you wanted a burger place, maybe you should've gone with Sonic and Luigi to Grand Metropolis instead of pestering me!

Wario- Hey, isn't that your home, Angel Island, over there?

Knuckles looked out to where Wario was pointing and saw an island just barely in view from the mountain in the waters close to the Mystic Ruins.

Knuckles- That is Angel Island. God damn it! The Master Emerald really has been stolen! Now the Island is stuck in the ocean and will sink if I don't do anything! I need to talk to Sonic about finding whoever stole the Master Emerald after we take care of these Koopa castles!

Then Knuckles and Wario saw a bunch of Parakoopas attacking some archeologists who were doing work in the Mystic Ruins.

Knuckles- Finally, some action!

Knuckle flew in and smacked a few with his fists. This did allow the archeologists to escape and just in time for what was coming next…

Wario- Hey Knuckles, you might want to get out of the way!

Then Knuckles saw Wario pointed his butt at him and the Parakoopas just as he was pulling down his pants.

Knuckles- Wario, what are you doing?!

Suddenly, there was a giant mushroom cloud made of Wario's gas filling the whole area. The Parakoopas dropped to the ground, completely stunned by all of that. Knuckles rushed out of the gas as quick as he could and trying to breath in some fresh air like there was no tomorrow.

Knuckles- (GASP) What the ****ing **** was that?!

Wario- My secret weapon.

Knuckles- Well next time, keep your ****ing secret weapon to yourself! That was disgusting!

Wario folded his arms, turned his head, and grunted under his breath a bit. Knuckles eventually pulled himself together after that stunt Wario pulled.

Knuckles- Well, if there are those Koopa's around, then the castle we're looking for must be close by.

Wario- But how do we find it?

Knuckles- Lucky for you, I'm the world's greatest treasure hunter. I can find where the castle is hidden in no time.

(In the lava cavern in Red Mountain)

Knuckles and Wario found the castle and it was pretty close to the lava.

Wario- About time we found it! You took too long oh so great treasure hunter!

Knuckles- Well you weighed me down when you clung to me as I was gliding from one spot to another on the mountain! What do you weight?! 300 lbs.?! You really need to lose some of that large belly!

Wario- Hey! I'm not that fat! Besides, what makes you think you're tougher than me?!

Then Knuckles walked up to the door of the castle and smashed it down with one punch.

Knuckles- Anything else you want to ask?

Wario was left speechless with what Knuckles had just done. After Wario shook it off, the two of them went into the castle.

(Inside the Koopa castle)

Knuckles punched down the door to a room where Roy Koopa was waiting for them.

Roy- Did you have to knock down the door like that?! King Dad will get angry if I left you wreck the place too much.

Knuckles- That should be the least of your worries. Wait until you see your dental bill after I'm done with you.

Roy- I'd like to see you try, dumbass!

Knuckles- Wario, is this the Koopaling?

Wario- Correct. That's Roy Koopa. He acts like he's the toughest of all the other Koopalings.

Knuckles- Kind of sissy looking with all that pink, really. But then again, there is a saying that only real men can wear pink.

Roy got into his shell, spun around a bit, and launched himself at Knuckles and Wario. Wario jumped over Roy, but Knuckles grabbed hold of the wall and climbed it up and Roy slammed his shell against the wall.

Roy- You coward! Get back down here and fight me!

Knuckles- If you insist!

Knuckles jumped off the wall and performed the drill attack from Sonic Adventure 2 and landed on Roy's head. Then Wario performed his body slam attack from the Wario Land games and hit Roy in the chest. Roy took a few steps back, but he stopped himself from collapsing.

Roy- Is that…all you got…

Wario- No way!

Then Wario pulled his pants down again and pointed his butt at Roy.

Knuckles- Wait, Wario! You're not gonna do that again?!

Then there was a mushroom cloud of Wario's gas and it completely filled the room. Knuckles quickly opened a window and gasped for breath.

Knuckles- I thought I told you to not do that again you ****ing idiot!

Wario- What? It got the job done. See.

The gas cloud disappeared and Roy was knocked out cold. However, his body was twitching a bit.

(Outside the castle)

Knuckles and Wario had just gotten outside and Knuckles punched a part of the bottom of the castle and the castle fell apart. That's when the two of them saw something strange in the rubble. It looked like a strange microchip with an antenna.

Wario- What's that?

Knuckles- Looks like one of Eggman's gadgets.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Rose in the Vanilla Dome**

(Yoshi Island)

Yoshi was walking along the grounds of his homeland while Amy was riding on his back.

Amy- Is where you live?

Yoshi- Yoshi do. This where Yoshi born and where Yoshi met Mario Brothers when Bowser kidnap friends. Yoshi owe everything to Mario's that day.

Amy- Is that why you fight by their side?

Yoshi- Little more than that. Believe it or not, Yoshi met Mario Brothers when babies. Baby Bowser try to kidnap baby Mario's, but they drop baby Mario and Yoshi find. Then Yoshi help save baby Luigi and return Mario Brothers to parents. Since then, Yoshi felt bond between Mario Brothers. That why Yoshi follow Mario Brothers.

Amy- In other words, you have a bond with them. Sort of like how I just know Sonic and I have a special bond.

Eventually, Yoshi and Amy arrived at a Yoshi village only it was being overrun by a swarm of Koopa Football Players.

Yoshi- Oh no! Other Yoshi's in trouble!

Amy jumped off of the saddle and pulled out her hammer.

Amy- Don't worry, Yoshi! I'll help you save your kind! Watch out Koopas, here comes Amy Rose!

Then Amy smacked one of the Koopa Football Players with her hammer like a baseball bat and knocked him into another Koopa Football Player. That caused all the Koopa Football Players to turn their attention on Amy and they then surrounded her. Luckily, Yoshi threw and egg bomb and the flash blinded the Koopa Football Players. Then Amy spun her hammer and performed the hammer spin attack from Sonic Adventure and knocked out all of the Koopa Football Players at once.

Yoshi- Yoshi impressed with move. We saved other Yoshi's…uh…Amy ok?

Amy was suddenly wobbling around and her eyes were spinning.

Amy- Yeah Yoshi…whoa…my hammer spin…just makes me dizzy sometimes…

Amy almost stumbled over, but Yoshi caught her with his tongue and gently put her down under a palm tree.

Yoshi- Amy wait here and rest a bit. Yoshi go talk to other Yoshi's and make sure they ok.

Yoshi talked to the Yoshi's and asked if they knew about any Koopaling or a castle. Yoshi eventually returned to Amy.

Yoshi- Yoshi have good news. Yoshi's tell Yoshi that Lemmy Koopa castle in Vanilla Dome.

Amy- Who? And where?

Yoshi- Lemmy Koopa one of Bowser's Koopalings. Weird, first time Bowser attack Yoshi Island, Lemmy have castle in Vanilla Dome. Why build new castle in same location. Vanilla Dome cave system on Yoshi Island. Yoshi know where are. Yoshi bring Amy there.

(Vanilla Dome)

After a walk through the first part of Yoshi Island and through Donut Plains, Yoshi and Amy arrived at the Vanilla Dome, a cave system on Yoshi Island and third world in Super Mario World. At the end of the tunnel, they found a castle built right on top of the ruins of the old castle that got destroyed in Super Mario World.

Yoshi- Guess Lemmy not original. He not only build second castle in same area, Lemmy build castle in same spot.

Amy- Well let's kick his ass off of Yoshi Island so we can get back to finding out what caused this world merge.

Then Yoshi saw a triangle block underneath a window in the castle.

Yoshi- Yoshi know how we get inside. Yoshi bounce on triangle blocky and bounce inside. Amy, hold tight.

Yoshi took a running start, jumped on the triangle block, and used the block as a trampoline to get into an open window.

(Inside the castle)

Yoshi and Amy eventually entered the room where Lemmy Koopa was waiting. The room was designed like a child's playroom and Lemmy kept bounce on a ball like a circus performer.

Amy- That the Koopaling? He looks so young, cute, and innocent.

Yoshi- Looks deceiving. Lemmy youngest of Koopalings, but he just as dangerous as any Koopa.

Lemmy- Lighten up my friends. I'm not such a bad Koopaling when you get to know me. Let's play ball. Catch!

Lemmy got off his ball and threw it at Amy. Amy just stood there, believing the ball was just a simple play toy. Then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Amy and pulled her out of the way. When the ball hit the wall, it left a huge creator.

Amy- Yikes! It was like that ball was made of steel! Thanks Yoshi.

Yoshi- Yoshi know how Lemmy and other Koopalings fight. Yoshi know Lemmy likes using ball as weapon.

Lemmy- Well that's no fun! You ruined the surprise, Yoshi.

Lemmy pulled out his magic wand and made more of those balls appear and flung them at Yoshi and Amy. This time, Amy was ready and pulled out her hammer. Amy swung her hammer and knocked the balls right back at Lemmy. Lemmy got pelted with a few of those balls, but then Yoshi performed his ground pound move from Yoshi Story and hit Lemmy from above. Lemmy stumbled back a bit, but when he regained his senses, Lemmy saw Amy coming right at him with her hammer. After Amy swung her hammer and Lemmy began seeing stars.

Lemmy- (In a goofy tone) No more pickle haring for me mommy…I've got a tummy ache…

Then Lemmy toppled over with a huge lump on his head. Amy looked and saw a few drops of blood on her hammer.

Amy- Darn it! I got blood stains on my hammer. Didn't mean to hit him that hard.

Yoshi- Yoshi a little terrified now.

Amy- Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Yoshi.

(Outside the castle)

Yoshi and Amy got outside and Amy demolished the castle with her hammer.

Amy- That's that. Now we can get back to Sonic.

Yoshi- What that? Yoshi see something in what left of castle.

Amy walked over to where Yoshi was pointing and saw a little device with an antenna.

Amy- What is this and what does it mean?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Castle in Shadow's Lest Favorite Place of All**

(Prison Island)

Shadow and Toad had arrived on Prison Island. The only thing around there was a thick jungle and the ruins of a military base. Shortly after arriving, Toad noticed Shadow getting all worked up.

Toad- Are you ok?

Shadow- I just have a history with this place.

Toad- What kind of history?

Shadow- I was created in a lab on the space colony ARK to by the ultimate lifeform. My creator was Professor Gerald Robotnic, Doctor Eggman's grandfather. But then the humans feared my power and just attacked the space colony. They killed the only person who tried to help me, Maria, and when they captured me, they locked me up in a capsule with no room to move for over 50 years until Doctor Eggman freed me from my captivity. And when I got out, Eggman and I destroyed the military base that once stood here. But I prefer to save the rest for another day. Let's just get rid of this Koopaling's castle and get the hell off this damn island.

Shadow and Toad started looking for the castle by checking out the jungle. After a while, Toad began scouting ahead of Shadow, but he was almost ambushed by a robot that was hiding in the bushes. Luckily, Shadow destroyed the robot with a homing shot before it could attack Toad.

Toad- Yikes! Thanks for the save, Shadow.

Shadow- Perhaps you should let me take lead from now on. You don't seem to be used to fighting as much. But what's strange to me is that robot doesn't look like one of the guard robots that was here before the military base was blown apart. They look like one of the doctors robots and it looks recently made.

Toad- Well, this island is part of your world. Maybe Eggman has his robots all over the place.

Shadow- I believe the more likely term is after I turned into Super Shadow to send Bowser flying, he came across a rotten egg. I've got a feeling there's more to this castle mess than we realize. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

Eventually, Shadow and Toad found the castle deep within the jungle.

Toad- I'm glad we found it, but how do we get inside.

Shadow grabbed hold of the top of Toad's head and pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

Shadow- Don't worry. I can get us inside. Chaos Control!

Then Shadow and Toad were engulfed by a green light and when it faded, Shadow and Toad were gone.

(Inside the castle)

The green light appeared again inside the castle and when it faded, Shadow and Toad were standing inside.

Toad- What was…

Shadow- It's called Chaos Control. It lets me teleport from one place to another. I can use a Chaos Emerald to amplify my ability to use it. Now let's move out.

Shadow and Toad eventually entered this room where Morton Koopa Jr. was waiting for them.

Morton- Looks like I have company. Toad and this black hedgehog. You know, I'm beginning to wonder how many of you hedgehogs there are. Fire a blue, then a pink, I hear there's a silver one, and now I see a black. Are they all just as multicolored as you Toads? Toad has red polka dots on his mushroom head, but Toads from all over the Mushroom Kingdom had different colors on their heads. Reminds me of this one time…

Shadow- SHUT UP ALREADY! Geeze! This shithead talks so much, it's giving me a migraine.

Toad- That's Morton Koopa Jr. for you. He's got the biggest mouth out of all the Koopalings.

Shadow- Shoot me…

Morton- Hey! That's not very polite to interrupt someone when they're trying to have a conversation. Oh, which reminds me of this one time when…

As Morton kept on talking, Shadow put his hand to his forehead.

Shadow- (Mutters) ****! I really wish I took a different castle. First I end up back on Prison Island and now I have this annoying prick who never shuts up. He's making me miss being locked up in a capsule for 50 years.

Then Shadow looked to his left and saw that Toad wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, Morton was pelted with a dozen vegetables from behind. Morton turned around and saw Toad. Morton tried to grab him, but Toad jumped over Morton and threw another vegetable at him.

Morton- Hey! That one hurt!

Toad- I might not be at strong or much of a warrior as the Mario Brothers, but I'm much faster than they are and that can help sometimes.

Shadow- Please, you call that speed? Let me show you what speed it, Toad.

Then Shadow vanished and Morton was suddenly whacked by a black blur that passed him.

Toad- Woah! And I thought Sonic was the only one from your world who can do that.

Shadow- Sonic hates to admit it sometimes, but my speed is equal to his.

Then Shadow began to glow red and energy was bursting from his body.

Shadow- You might want to take cover for this one, Toad.

Then Shadow grabbed Morton by the next.

Shadow- Chaos…Blast!

Suddenly, the entire room was covered in a bright red light. Toad was taking shelter behind a piece of rubble in the room and he looked afraid as the light was shining in the room. When the red light faded, Toad stuck his head from behind his hiding place and he saw Shadow was no longer glowing red and that Morton was lying on the ground, looking badly injured. The whole room looked like it was hit by a bomb.

Toad- Uh…Shadow…what did you just do…?

Shadow- I know how to use the power of Chaos in many ways. Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and the one I just used now is called Chaos Blast. One of the abilities I have as the ultimate lifeform.

Toad- I'm just glad you're on our side.

(Outside the castle)

Shadow and Toad exited the castle and Shadow used his Chaos Blast attack to demolish the rest of the castle.

Shadow- Finally. Now we can leave this damn island.

Toad- Hold on, Shadow! I see something in the rubble over there.

Then Shadow saw a small device with a little antenna on it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Rouge's Solo Mission**

(Ancient temple at the Mystic Ruins)

Rouge was flying around just above the Mystic Ruins excavation site. Rouge landed at the top of the ancient temple.

Rouge- A bit lonely taking this one by myself, but a least I didn't get an annoying smelly fat guy like that echidna did. Now where would they hide a castle in this place?

Rouge looked around and saw a few of Eggman's robots flying around nearby.

Rouge- I wonder where they're heading. I better check this out.

(Over at a cave in the Mystic Ruins)

Rouge followed those robots to a cave near the ancient temple. The cave leads to a desert area, but the path to the desert was blocked off by a structure of a castle.

Rouge- This must be the castle I was looking for, but what were Eggman's robots doing here? Guess I'll worry about that after I take care of this mess.

Then Rouge grabbed onto the wall, climbed up the castle, and entered through a window.

(Inside the castle)

After Rouge got inside, she began exploring the castle until she discovered the room where Iggy Koopa was waiting.

Rouge- I take it you're the Koopaling?

Iggy- Correct, I'm Iggy Koopa. But why are you by yourself? From what I've heard, my other siblings engaged teams of two.

Rouge- We had an odd number in our party and not enough time to find anyone else. So I ended up going solo. Not that I couldn't kick your ass across the room by myself.

That made Iggy mad a bit as he pulled out his magic wand and made a created a cloud of toxic gas at the top of the room.

Iggy- I know you like the high ground since you're a bat. I just made it so you'll have to fight me on ground level or you'll get caught in the toxic gas!

Rouge- Fine, I don't need the air to beat you.

Iggy fired a green flame with his magic wand, but Rouge dodged it and swung her leg at Iggy. Rouge was throwing kicks at Iggy like Chun Li from Street Fighter. Iggy tried bringing the cloud down lower, but that allowed Rouge to get airborne and perform a drop attack from above and knock Iggy out.

(Outside the castle)

Rouge got outside and put a plastic explosive on the castle. Then she blew it up, but she found something in what remained.

Rouge- What the?

Rouge found a small device that had an antenna attacked to it.

Rouge- Oh no! I know what this is! I have to warn everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Two Geniuses in the Haunted Woods**

(In Boo Woods)

Tails and Professor E. Gadd had arrived in the woods looking for the final Koopaling castle. Each one was carrying a flashlight in this dark and creepy place.

Tails- Why do they call this place Boo Woods?

Professor E. Gadd- Because of all the ghosts that live here.

Tails- …ghosts…

Professor E. Gadd- Don't worry. I have the tech to handle them. I created the Poltergust 5000 that Luigi used when he was stuck in a haunted mansion. In fact, I own a laboratory in this place.

Tails- Then you should know this forest well.

Professor E. Gadd- I should, but I don't know if any part of your world has merged with any part of Boo Woods. Let's hope that it hasn't. Hold on. I think I got something.

Professor E. Gadd looked at a small radar he had in his pocket and it showed the location of some tech nearby

Tails- That's odd. That looks like Doctor Eggman's tech on that radar.

Professor E. Gadd- Think we should check it out?

Tails- Couldn't hurt.

(Over at a different part of Boo Woods)

Tails and Professor E. Gadd followed the radar's signal which surprisingly lead them to the Koopaling's castle.

Tails- You sure that was right?

Professor E. Gadd- Well, you found the castle like we originally wanted.

Tails- But if Eggman's tech really is inside this castle, could that mean what I think it does?

Professor E. Gadd- I don't know. Let's take out this castle first and figure the rest out later.

Then Tails grabbed hold of Professor E. Gadd and flew into the castle through an open window.

(Inside the castle)

Tails and Professor E. Gadd got inside and eventually found the room where Larry Koopa was waiting for them.

Larry- I guess you saved the best for last. My castle is the only one left standing. Don't think you'll beat me as easily as my siblings!

Professor E. Gadd- That's Larry Koopa, one of Bowser's Koopalings.

Tails- But according to him, he's the last one. Meaning Sonic and the other beat the rest his siblings. Let's take him down quick so we can move on to the real threat of this world merge.

Then Professor E. Gadd pulls out a laser gun and fires it at Larry. Larry dodged it, but then he sees Tails flying just above him with his little arm gun before firing a laser at him. Larry managed to dodge that one too.

Larry- Two laser attacks?! Well, I am dealing with a bunch of Brainiac's.

Larry pulled out his magic wand and fired a blue flame at Tails and then a second at Professor E. Gadd. They both dodged Larry's attack. Professor E. Gadd retaliated by firing more lasers from his laser gun. Larry dodged, but it distracted Larry long enough for Tails to set his little arm cannon to stun and paralyze Larry like he did with Wario earlier. This caused Larry to drop to the ground and drop his wand.

(Outside the castle)

Tails and Professor E. Gadd got outside the castle and planted a Bob-bomb next to the castle and blew it up. However, Tails and Professor E. Gadd saw something in the wreckage.

Tails- I think I know this. I believe it's a miniature hacking device. But what's it doing here.

Professor E. Gadd- I don't know.

Suddenly, Tails and Professor E. Gadd heard their communicators ringing and saw Rouge was calling.

Tails- Rouge, is something…

Rouge- Tails, Professor E. Gadd, I believe these Koopaling attacks were a trap! I just found one of Eggman's hacker chips after I defeated Iggy Koopa! They must've put those in all the castles and set them to activate once we defeated each Koopaling!

(At Eggman's base)

Bowser and Doctor Eggman were watching the map screen on Eggman's computer as the hacker chips gave the computer the location of Sonic's house where Mario and Sonic were using as a base of operation.

Eggman- It's far too late to warn them now, Rouge. We already got what we wanted.

Bowser- Now let's put our plan into action.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Ambush**

(Sonic's house)

Princess Peach was sitting down in this one room with E-123 Omega who was still damaged. Suddenly, the communicator Tails gave to her began ringing and Princess Peach answered it.

Princess Peach- Hello?

Mario- Princess, you have to get out of there! Now!

Princess Peach- Huh…?

Sonic- Apparently those Koopaling castle were just a decoy! We found Eggman's hacker chips in each of those castles after they were destroyed. Meaning Bowser and Eggman are working together and they just hacked into our communications network! Now they know where you are hiding!

E-123 Omega's eyes changed from yellow to light blue as he was barely able to stand up.

E-123 Omega- It's far too late…we're already surrounded…

(Outside Sonic's house)

A swarm of Eggman's robots formed a perimeter around Sonic's house and pointing their weapons at it. Standing behind them were Bowser and Doctor Eggman.

(Back inside Sonic's house)

Princess Peach and Omega looked back at the communicator.

Mario- Princess, you must get out of there! Or maybe…try to hide until the rest of us can get there!

E-123 Omega- There is no point. They'll be gone by the time you return here.

Omega turned on his weapons and stood in front of the door.

Shadow- Omega, what do you think you're doing?!

E-123 Omega- I am the only one here who can fight.

Shadow- No! You're still wrecked from whoever attacked you in the jungle! Omega, don't do anything fooli…

Omega turned off the communicator before Shadow could finish. E-123 Omega then looked at Princess Peach.

E-123 Omega- Princess, run away from this place. It is you they are after. I'll hold them for as long as I can.

Princess Peach- I'm not leaving you. You're still hurt. And it's not like I can run out of this place without them seeing me with the place surrounded.

E-123 Omega- Get down!

Princess Peach was pushed to the ground be one of Omega's robotic claws as a few stun darts were shot through the window and hit the wall behind where Princess Peach was standing. Princess Peach crawled underneath the table as E-123 Omega turned his claws into railguns and began firing at as many of Eggman's robots as he could. Little did they know was a Bob-bomb was placed on the side of Sonic's house. When it exploded, it blew Princess Peach and E-123 Omega against the wall. Then Bowser and Eggman entered through the new hole in the wall.

Bowser- Hello Princess Peach.

Eggman- I see the rumors were true. She is gorgeous.

Bowser- Watch it, Eggman! She's my captive!

Eggman- As you wish, my friend.

Then Bowser and Eggman noticed E-123 Omega struggling to get himself up, only his body looked more damaged after that explosion.

Bowser- That tin can again?

Eggman- Interesting. You've met Omega before?

Bowser- We met in the jungle, but he looked like someone already trashed his systems before I could. He was getting in my way, so I knocked him to the ground. Unfortunately, that's when the black rat showed up, turned gold, and sent me flying.

Eggman called in Orbot and Cubot as they entered what was left of Sonic's house and began to tie-up Princess Peach.

Eggman- Not to worry, Bowser. With what we have in store for them, even the power of the Chaos Emeralds won't save them. And Orbot, Cubot, make sure the princess is unharmed! Lay so much as a scratch on her and you'll have to answer to Bowser.

Orbot and Cubot almost jumped with fright when Bowser glared at them as they picked up Princess Peach Just as Bowser and Eggman were leaving, Omega managed to raise his left claw and launch what looked like a blue sticker at Bowser as it stuck to the back of his shell.

(A while later at Sonic's house)

Mario, Sonic, and the others arrived too late. Bowser and Eggman were already gone and Sonic's house was demolished.

Sonic- My house…

Mario- Sonic, I think the fact that the princess was kidnapped is a little more important.

Then Shadow and Rouge saw E-123 Omega crawl out of the debris of Sonic's house and rushed over to him.

Rouge- Omega, are you alright?!

Omega struggled to raise his left arm.

Shadow- Omega, you should conserve your energy!

Then E-123 Omega's arm opened up and showed a radar.

E-123 Omega- I tagged Bowser…got his location…

Everyone huddled around Omega and looked at the radar on his arm.

Professor E. Gadd- According to that, Bowser is in the kingdom he rules, Dark Land.

Mario- He must've taken Peach to his main castle, Castle Koopa. Only place in Dark Land where he go to.

Sonic- I better come too, Mario. Bowser had help from Doctor Eggman with this kidnapping and you'll need me help if that egghead is also there.

Amy- Shouldn't we all go?

Rouge- No, I think it's better to send in a small group. If we're all together, we'd easily get spotted and risk of getting ambushed.

Mario- Well, me and Sonic make two so far.

Luigi- Me makes three. I know Dark Land as well as you do and I can hold my own against Bowser.

Shadow- Make that four.

Sonic- Shadow, I know they hurt Omega, but don't let this get personal.

Shadow- Don't worry. I won't. However, Tails, E. Gadd, I don't care if the treat of the world merge has a more priority case. I want Omega's repairs done now! After all he's been through, he deserves that much.

Wario- And what about the rest of us? What should we do?

Knuckles- I guess we can look for a new place to stay since Sonic's now a hobo.

Sonic- Not funny, Knuckles!

Then Mario, Luigi, and Sonic grabbed hold of Shadow.

Shadow- Chaos Control!

Then Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow vanished under a flash of green light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Onward to Castle Koopa**

(Dark Land)

Dark Land is the kingdom ruled by Bowser. Like the name suggest, it is a real dark place with dark gray clouds covering the skies, dead trees all over the place, and fire and brimstone was all over the place. Sort of like a cartoon version of Hell. A green flash appeared somewhere in the middle of Dark Land and Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow appeared from it.

Shadow- So this is Dark Land?

Sonic- Kind of fits since he's an ugly freak. Now which way is Castle Koopa?

Luigi- That's an easy one. Try the large structure over there.

Sonic and Shadow looked at to where Luigi was pointing to and saw a large castle in the distance with Bowser's name shining above the front entrance in neon lights.

Sonic- Wow! He really does have a bigger ego than Eggman if he's flashing his name in neon lights like that.

Mario- True, Bowser does have a big ego. He wanted his castle to be visible from every corner in Dark Land.

Sonic- Then why are we just standing around here? Let's get to that castle and kick some ass!

Little did the four of them know, a mysterious hedgehog appeared, watching them from the top of a tree close by.

Mysterious hedgehog- (Whispering) The appointed hour is almost upon you. Ooooh, how I've waited to see you again…Sonic! And your new plumber pal will be in for just as much as a treat as you will be. Soon it will be time for the greatest nightmare you've ever faced to show itself.

Sonic's ear twitched a bit as he thought he heard something. He turned around at the tree behind them, but saw nobody.

Mario- Hey Sonic, everything ok?

Sonic- Uh…OH! Yeah! I'm fine! I just…thought I heard something…

(Castle Koopa)

A handful of Bowser's minions were patrolling the main entrance to the castle. Two Hammer Brothers, a Thwomp, and three Goombas were taking point before the door was suddenly knocked down by Sonic and Shadow. Mario and Luigi were close behind.

Goomba- Intruder alert! Sound the alarm!

(Bowser's throne room)

While Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow were beating up Bowser's minions and smashing Eggman's robots, Bowser and Eggman were watching through a window in Bowser's throne room.

Eggman- I see our little friends have arrived. That was pretty quick.

Bowser- Then let's get our special surprise up and ready right now.

Eggman- You read my mind.

(Inside Castle Koopa)

Eventually Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow got inside the castle.

Sonic- Yoshi wasn't kidding when he told me how tacky Bowser's main castle was. What an airhead.

They came across a hallway that had eight possible doors to choose from.

Shadow- Which door?

Luigi- They all lead to him, but behind each door has a different challenge on the other side.

Behind them on the other side of a window was a shadow of a hedgehog with glowing red eyes, staring at the four of them. Sonic thought he caught a glimpse of something and quickly turned around to look at the window. However, all he saw was nothing in the window.

Mario- This again? Sonic, are you really feeling ok?

Sonic shook it off and whipped his forehead with his arm for a bit.

Sonic- Yeah…I just…thought I saw someone…

Mario- Maybe you're just being paranoid.

Luigi- Mario's got a point. Dark Land is a very creepy place.

Right before they chose a door to enter to get to the throne room, Shadow put his arm around Sonic's shoulder and began whispering in Sonic's ear.

Shadow- Sonic, I know you sense something is wrong. What is it?

Sonic- (Whispers) I'm not entirely sure, but it feels like someone was just watching us. I don't know how, but it feels dark and powerful…and…familiar…like we've faced this person before.

Shadow- Fine, I'll keep my eyes peeled too.

After Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow picked a door to enter, the figure of a hedgehog appeared in the window again. Lightning struck and showed a light blueish grayish hedgehog with red and blue shoes. He had the grin of a murderer and his eyes were filled with evil. When a second flash of lightning struck, the mysterious hedgehog was gone without a trace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Return of Hyper Shadic**

(Bowser's throne room)

Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow finally arrived in the throne room where Bowser and Doctor Eggman were waiting for them. Bowser was wearing some kind of robotic looking armor. In the back of the room was Princess Peach tied to a throne with Orbot and Cubot standing next to her.

Bowser- Mario Brothers, I'm so glad you could come. It was also nice of you to bring those two rats along for the ride.

Sonic- We're hedgehogs! How many times do I have to run it through your thick skull you ****ing dummy!

Princess Peach was struggling against her ropes as Cubot jumped in front of her trying to act tough.

Cubot- Don't bother trying to escape. Even if you escape those ropes, you'll have to get passed me! Grrr! Growl! I'm mean and scar…

Then Princess Peach kicked Cubot in the head and made him step back.

Cubot- Orbot, can you stand guard instead? I don't want to do this anymore! She's so mean!

Orbot- Maybe we should've tied her legs down as well.

Shadow- Well that was unequally pathetic.

Sonic- That's Orbot and Cubot for you. Always finding a way to screw things up, even when it seems like they're holding all the cards.

Eggman- Perhaps you should be focusing on what's in front of you. After all, this will finally be the day we kill you all!

Sonic- If I had a dime for every time I heard you say that one…

Mario- Same thing with Bowser.

Bowser- This time will be different. Haven't you noticed this thing I'm wearing?

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow looked and saw the robotic armor around Bowser's body.

Sonic- What? You turn Bowser into one of your useless robots, Egghead?

Eggman- Not exactly. Tell me Sonic, back when our worlds were still separate and you and Mario switched places, do you recall what happened when you fought Bowser?

Sonic- I turned into Super Sonic and kicked his ass. What of it?

Eggman- I think you're forgetting to mention that Bowser took the Chaos Emeralds from you and used their power to turn into a monster. Sure, you took the emeralds back, but a faint essence of the Chaos Emeralds' power laid dormant within his shell. Luckily for him, I know how to tap into that power thanks to all my many work with the Chaos Emeralds. This armor I've built will reactivate that power and let Bowser have total control of it without any side effects like what happens when ordinary people try to use the Chaos Emeralds. Observe.

Eggman pulls out a remote of some kind, pushes a button, and the robotic armor on Bowser's body lights up a bit. Suddenly, Bowser dashed to the other side of the room with speed that could match Sonic's and punched Mario in the face. The hit was so hard, it knocked Mario right through the wall.

Bowser- Amazing! This is even better than I expected! Eggman, has anyone ever told you how much of a genius you are?

Eggman- You are too kind, my dear Bowser.

Mario got himself back up and whipped the blood from the side of his mouth.

Mario- If you're gonna play that rough, it's time to break out the big guns! Literally!

Then Mario pulls out a mega-shroom, eats it, and turns into Giant Mario.

Sonic- That's some instant growth formula you got there!

Then Giant Mario did a perfectly timed triple jump they put in all 3D platforming Mario games and tried to land on Bowser. However, Bowser not only stopped Giant Mario's attack, he was lifting Giant Mario over his head with one claw.

Giant Mario- That's impossible!

Bowser- Light as a feather.

Then Bowser Giant Mario against the wall and knocked him through it again. This also changed Giant Mario back into regular Mario. Then Bowser turned his attention to Sonic and Shadow who now had the Chaos Emeralds orbiting around them.

Sonic- Nice use of Chaos Energy, but that just means you qualify for another super form beating!

Sonic and Shadow- AAAAAAAAHHH!

Then Sonic and Shadow were engulfed in a bright light as the ground around them shook. When the light faded, there stood Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

Eggman- Good! Now we can really put your new power to the test, Bowser.

Bowser- Oh, I'm ready for them this time.

Bowser dashed off to hit Super Sonic, but Super Sonic still had faster speed than Bowser, even with this new power. Super Sonic dodged and kicked Bowser in the face.

Bowser- That actually hurt. Not nearly as much as the other times I fought you when you were gold, but I still felt it. Not bad. (Thinks) But how can I hit that filthy rat? I think I know how!

Suddenly, Bowser just stood his ground when Super Sonic rushed in and hit Bowser in the face with a right hook. Super Sonic thought he scored a critical hit to Bowser until he noticed a faint smile on Bowser's face. Then Super Sonic saw Bowser's right claw coming at him. Bowser punched Super Sonic in the chest and Super Sonic coughed up some blood before getting knocked into the air and crashing into the ceiling and crashing back down to the ground.

Super Shadow- Chaos Spear!

Then Bowser got hit in the back by a yellow energy beam fired by Super Shadow. Bowser tried to grab hold of Super Shadow, but Super Shadow used his Chaos Control to dodge Bowser. Then Bowser got kicked in the side of his face by Super Shadow. Super Shadow saw Bowser coming at him again and used Chaos Control. However, instead of continuing to charge where Super Shadow was before teleporting, Bowser turned around and grabbed Super Shadow just as he reappeared behind Bowser.

Bowser- You need to learn new tricks. I'm starting to predict your next move.

Then Bowser performed the flying slam attack ,which is the forward B move for Bowser in Super Smash Brothers, and slammed Super Shadow to the floor. Luigi was completely terrified.

Bowser- That was way too easy. I guess you're the only one left, Luigi.

Luigi had fear in his eyes, but he took a fighting pose and stood his ground.

Luigi- I won't run…I have to save the princess…

Then a fire flower was tossed at Luigi and he caught it. Then Luigi saw that it was Mario who tossed him the fire flower. However, Mario was not looking so good. Parts of Mario's clothes were torn to shreds and blood was coming out of different places in his body.

Mario- Good to see you're still willing to fight despite how afraid you are. Good on you, Luigi.

Luigi- Thanks I guess. But don't you have something more powerful than the fire flower? Even the mega-shroom power couldn't hurt him.

Mario- Sorry Luigi, but that's all I got.

Mario pulls out a fire flower of his own and he and Luigi each eat theirs to turn into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi. Fire Mario was still looking badly wounded even after changing into another form. Fire Mario and Fire Luigi shot as many fireballs as they could at Bowser, but they weren't even making a scratch on him. Then Bowser began charging a bunch of Chaos Energy into his flame breath and spat out a huge laser beam. It hit Fire Mario and Fire Luigi and knocked them against the wall. On impact, Fire Mario and Fire Luigi changed back into their regular forms and Luigi was looking just as wounded as Mario was. As Mario and Luigi laid there, wounded, as they looked up at Bowser who was standing just above them.

Bowser- The famous Super Mario Brothers…not so super now! Oh how I've waited for this! Now die!

Before Bowser could attack the wounded Mario Brothers, a Chaos Spear hit Bowser from behind. Bowser turned around and saw Super Sonic and Super Shadow were standing back up. They were looking just as wounded as Mario and Luigi were especially with the blood leaking from several parts of their bodies.

Bowser- Back for more? Guess you're tougher than the Mario Brothers when you filthy rats take on that gold form.

Super Sonic- We're not rats…we're hedgehogs…

Princes Peach was continuing to struggle against her ropes while Orbot and Cubot were still standing next to her.

Cubot- Go get them, King Bowser! Crush those hedgehogs into next week!

Then Princess Peach kicked Cubot again and made Cubot fall on his face. Cubot quickly got up.

Cubot- (In a pirate accent) Argh! Me voice chip is all cattywampus!

Orbot- Oh, not again!

Bowser was slowly approaching Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

Super Sonic- Shadow, I know it's been awhile since we performed that technique, but I don't think we have any other choice.

Super Shadow- Fine.

Super Sonic- You must be special, dino brain. It's been eight years since Shadow and I got desperate enough for this.

Eggman- Eight years…? Wait?! Are they going to…

Super Sonic and Super Shadow- CHAOS CONTROL!

Suddenly, Super Sonic and Super Shadow performed Chaos Control and teleported to the exact same spot at the exact same time. Then this bright rainbow colored light appeared and shined over the whole room. The light was so bright, it was visible from space.

Luigi- What is that bright light?

Mario- Sonic…Shadow…is this your power…?

When the light faded, Sonic and Shadow were nowhere to be seen, but a different hedgehog was now standing in the room where Sonic and Shadow were. He was a white colored hedgehog with Sonic's face, but some of his lower quills had a red outline like Shadow. His shoes looked like Sonic's except for the jet propelled souls like on Shadow's shoes. There was a rainbow colored aura around his body, but he just stood there with his eyes closed.

Eggman- Oh my…! It's him…!

Bowser- Another one of these filthy rats? Hey, you there! Who are you and where did those other two rats go?

The strange hedgehog just stood there still with his eyes closed.

Bowser- Not talking, huh? I'll just make you squeal!

Bowser dashed over and punched this mysterious hedgehog in the face, but it did nothing. In fact, Bowser felt as though he punched into solid steel. Suddenly, the strange hedgehog opened his eyes and within the blink of an eye, punched Bowser in the chest and cracked the robotic armor. Bowser kneeled down and grabbed hold of the spot where he got hit and gasped for breath, like he was in serious pain. The strange hedgehog looked down at Bowser and spoke. And his voice sounded like Sonic and Shadow's voice literally saying the exact same thing at the exact same time.

Hyper Shadic- Those two hedgehogs you were fighting before…I am they…we have become one. But you can call me Hyper Shadic.

(Hyper Shadic is also from the Newgrounds movie, "Nazo Unleashed" and is owned by Chakra X)

Mario- Wow…I honestly don't know what to say…

Luigi- Wait! How can the two of them be in one body?

Bowser struggled to get up, even with the Chaos Power from that armor flowing through his body.

Hyper Shadic- You should really be proud of yourself, Bowser. Only one other foe has ever pushed me this far in battle before.

Hyper Shadic vanished and suddenly reappeared in front of Bowser and gave him a left hook to the face. The robotic armor around Bowser's body was starting to break apart with each bow from Shadic's attacks. After getting smacked around the room a few times, Shadic gave Bowser another left hook and the robotic armor completely fell to pieces as Bowser was knocked through the stain glass window behind the throne and sent flying miles away.

Hyper Shadic- You want some too, Eggman?

Doctor Eggman had already gotten into his hover car and was about to take off. Then Orbot and Cubot grabbed onto the edges of the hover car before Eggman flew away.

Orbot- Don't forget about us, doctor!

Cubot- (Still in the pirate accent) Argh! Don't leave us scurvy dogs with these landlubbers!

Eggman- Oh no, Cubot! Not the voice chip problem again!

Eggman then flew off in his hover car with Orbot and Cubot still clinging to the edge of the back of it. Hyper Shadic just stood there as Mario and Luigi were able to get back up.

Mario- Really awesome job, Hyper Shadic!

Luigi- Right! You two are the man!

Luigi slapped Hyper Shadic in the back, but then he noticed something was a bit off. After Luigi tapped Hyper Shadic in the back, he toppled over to the ground.

Luigi- Uh…Hyper Shadic…

Then a bright light surrounded Hyper Shadic and he changed back into Sonic and Shadow. Only their wounds have returned and they were gasping for breath like they were low on energy

(Some time later)

Sonic was lying in a bed and his eyes were slowly opening. When he fully regained consciousness, he saw Mario and Tails at his bedside.

Mario- Whoa! Take it easy there, Sonic!

Sonic- Where am I?! What just happened?!

Tails- We're in Mario's house. After your house got destroyed and you went off to fight Bowser and Eggman, we eventually found Mario's house.

Mario- And by the way, that's my bed you're sleeping in.

Sonic- The last thing I remember was fusing with Shadow to become Hyper Shadic and destroying that armor Bowser was using to gain Chaos Energy.

Mario- Yeah, you beat Bowser and Eggman ran away after that. We rescued Princess Peach, but you and Shadow were in really bad shape. You've been out for two days. Shadow is alright and resting in Luigi's bed, but he hasn't woken up yet.

Tails- Hyper Shadic?! Last time you and Shadow became Hyper Shadic was against Nazo! Things must've been really bad if you and Shadow performed that technique!

Sonic- It was. Mario, as you and your friends already know, we use up a great deal of energy just to stay in our super forms. However, when we combine into Shadic, the amount of energy required is even greater. That's why we were drained like husks when we defused. That's why we can only use that when absolutely needed.

Mario- I understand. Hopefully, that will be the worst thing we'll encounter.

Sonic- (Thinks) I fear you might be wrong there, Mario…

(Eggman's mountain base)

Bowser and Eggman retreated to the base after their defeat against Hyper Shadic. Bowser was all wrapped up in bandages like a mummy as he and Doctor Eggman were arguing up a storm.

Bowser- Nice plan, you fat loser! I just got pounded on so hard, I'm lucky my bones didn't permanently break!

Eggman- Not my fault you weren't strong enough to fight Hyper Shadic!

Bowser- Well why didn't you tell me those two rats could fuse into one like that?!

Eggman- How was I supposed to know they'd fuse?! Like they said before, the last time they became Hyper Shadic was eight years ago! Asides from you, a hedgehog named Nazo was the only one who put Sonic in Shadow into that tight of a corner! But Hyper Shadic killed Nazo over eight years ago!

Mysterious voice- Are you sure about that?

Bowser and Eggman heard the voice and looked around the room. They found a light blueish grayish hedgehog lying down on one of Eggman's machines like a lounge chair.

Nazo- Because last time I checked, I was feeling healthy as ever.

Orbot and Cubot ran to hide behind Eggman when they saw Nazo.

Bowser- Another one of those rats?

Then Nazo got an irritated looks on his face and got off the machine he was lying on. Nazo grabbed Bowser by the neck with one hand and began choking him. Then Nazo lifted Bowser over his head with only his left hand regardless of Bowser being twice Nazo's size and weight.

Nazo- I should warn you…like Sonic, I too am not fond of being called a rat!

Nazo continued to hold Bowser in his grip as Bowser continued to choke. But then Nazo heard a voice speaking to him in his mind.

Mysterious voice- (In Nazo's mind) Release him…

Then Nazo threw Bowser across the room and Bowser crashed into a wall. Bowser got back up and tried to catch his breath.

Bowser- What the hell… (Gasp) What are you?!

Nazo- Good question. I often wonder that myself. But you can call me Nazo. And you should be lucky I spared your sorry ass.

Eggman- Hold on a second! Eight years ago, Hyper Shadic blasted you into space and you were reduced to dust. How is it that you're still alive?

Nazo- Let's just say I made a new friend. And now, I owe this new friend a small favor. Here, Eggman.

Nazo tossed what looked like a blueprint to Eggman. Eggman caught it and opened it up.

Eggman- These look like plans for some kind of portal machine.

Nazo- That is correct, doctor. Can you build it?

Eggman- Tell me something, Nazo. Why would I agree to help you?

Nazo made an energy ball appear in the palm of his hand and pointed it at Eggman and Bowser.

Nazo- You sure you want to say that to someone who can blow the two of you and this base off the side of the mountain with only a fraction on his power?

Eggman- Ok! Ok! Good point!

Nazo made the energy ball in his palm fade away.

Nazo- Glad to hear it.

Eggman- Uh…Nazo. Not to make you mad, but it looks like there are two items for this portal machine that I can't produce.

Nazo- Like…?

Eggman- Like the Master Emerald!

Nazo- Which I happen to have right here.

Then Nazo pulls out the Master Emerald and puts it in front of Doctor Eggman.

Eggman- You stole the Master Emerald?!

Nazo- With all this chaos caused by the world merging, it was easy to get to Angel Island and swipe it from the alter without anyone noticing me. However, the other item is not from the world you and I are from. It's from the other world. It's supposed to be some kind of wish granting object from a land of the stars above and I've been having trouble finding it.

Bowser- Wish granting object? Do you mean the Star Rod?

Nazo made a half grin as his attention was brought to Bowser.

Nazo- So you know of it? Guess it's a good thing I didn't squeeze your head off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Horrible Warning**

(Morning at Mario's house)

Sonic was feeling much better and had recovered most of his energy back. Shadow was still feeling low on power. Sonic was standing outside Mario's house and looking into the distance until Mario walked up to him.

Mario- Something on your mind?

Sonic- A few things I guess. Like where am I going to live after we've returned our worlds to normal. Bowser and Eggman destroyed mine.

Mario- Maybe Luigi and I can help rebuild it before we separate our two worlds again. But is that the only thing troubling you?

Sonic- No, it's not. While we were in Dark Land, I know you thought I was being paranoid, but I know I saw someone else, following us. I could tell it was evil, dark, and powerful…but at the same time…familiar. Not to mention, E-123 Omega was attacked by an unknown enemy and the Master Emerald has been stolen. I believe there's more to this world merge than meets the eye.

Suddenly, Mario and Sonic heard a scream coming from inside the house. When they got inside, they saw Princess Peach quivering on the couch and Amy and Luigi trying to calm her down.

Mario- Princess, is everything ok?

Amy- I don't know. She got acted up all of a sudden.

Princess Peach- The Star people…in Star Haven…they're in pain…calling for help…

Luigi- What are you saying?

Then Silver entered the room while holding what looked like a little star in his hand.

Silver- Mario, do you know this little guy? He keeps asking to speak to you.

Turns out that star was actually a Star Kid from Star Haven.

Mario- Hey, that's Twink. The Star Kid who lent me and the princess a hand when Bowser stole the Star Rod and imprisoned the Seven Star Spirits. What are you doing here, Twink?

Twink- Mario? Thank god! I need your help! A horrible monster has appeared in Star Haven! Even the honorable Star Spirits couldn't stop this monster!

Mario- What?! Even the Star Spirits couldn't stop this?!

Then Twink saw Sonic and he suddenly jump and terror.

Mario- Are you scared of Sonic? Twink, there's no reason to fear Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a friend of mine.

Twink- Sorry, but…he looks almost like the monster that's attacking Star Haven.

Sonic- What do you mean?! Who is attacking you?!

Mario- Sonic…?

Twink- He looks like a hedgehog and he's even the same color as you. Only I'd say he's a lighter shade of blue maybe. His shoes were two different colors. Left side blue, right side red. But if you looked into his eyes, you can tell he's a monster and not a hedgehog!

Sonic had a look of horror in his eyes.

Luigi- Whoever it is must be going after the Star Rod!

Amy- What's the Star Rod?

Luigi- Forgive me, but I'm afraid I can't tell you.

Amy- Well how can we help if we don't know anything?!

Luigi- I'm sorry, but the Star Spirits asked us to keep those who know about the Star Rod to a minimum.

Mario- Let's just say the Star Rod is as powerful as your Chaos Emeralds. We better go, Luigi!

Sonic- Hold up a second, you two. I think I should go too.

Mario- I appreciate the concern, but information of Star Haven and the Star Rod…

Sonic- I'm not offering to go with you just because I want to help! I feel like…like I know the identity…of the one who's attacking this place. I'm praying that I'm wrong, but if it really is him…it would be far too dangerous for just the two of you! He'll kill you both!

Silver- You think it's Nazo, don't you?

Sonic looked at Silver.

Silver- I might not have fought Nazo like you and Shadow have, but I know all about that battle between Shadic and Nazo eight years ago. I better go as well.

Sonic- Silver, that's crazy!

Silver- So is you going there to face him! I know that Nazo is so dangerous, he almost killed you, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles even with the full power of the Chaos Emeralds! Look Sonic, you can't summon Hyper Shadic because Shadow still hasn't recovered from the last time you fused. And I'm the only one left asides from you who can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds! I'm going and there's not room to argue.

Sonic- Fine. Mario, give me the coordinates to Star Haven so I can get us there with Chaos Control.

Mario- Fine, but you and Silver must keep everything you see between us.

Sonic- Fine.

Mario whispered the coordinates and Sonic used Chaos Control to teleport him, Mario, Luigi, Silver, and Twink to Star Haven.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: When Nazo Strikes**

(Star Haven)

Star Haven, ordinarily one of the most beautiful and peaceful places in the Mushroom Kingdom. It is a huge city high in the sky that it's always night time there. It's almost as if everything in Star Haven is made out of solid and beautiful lights with how everything sparkles. And there are the Seven Star Spirits who are the leaders of Star Haven. They live in a huge temple where they not only run the city of Star Haven, but guard their most precious treasure, the Star Rod. However, today it's now all in ruins. A bright green light appeared in Star Haven and Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Silver, and Twink appeared when it faded.

Luigi- Holly shit! What happened here?!

Almost every building was either on fire or blown to pieces. The bodies of wounded Star people and their blood were lying all over the place. And countless creators in the ground as if something smashed right through the place.

Luigi- I've never seen so much destruction in one setting in my life!

Silver- I agree. This almost makes the future I came from look welcoming!

Then Mario saw one of the Seven Star Spirits, Eldstar, lying on the ground nearby.

Mario- Eldstar!

Mario rushed over to Eldstar and held him up a bit.

Eldstar- Mario…he's going after the Star Rod…you must stop him…

Eldstar passes out.

Mario- Twink, you better stay here and help the injured Star people. It's too dangerous for you. Let us handle it.

(At the Star Spirits' Temple)

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Silver were rushing in as fast as they could. Surprisingly, the temple was the only building left unscathed. Mario looked behind him for a moment to look at Luigi and Silver.

Mario- We're almost there! Keep your eyes out for…

Suddenly, Mario ran into Sonic and fell to the ground a bit.

Mario- Sonic, why did you stop all of a sudden?!

Mario looked up at Sonic and saw something in Sonic's eyes. The expression in Sonic's eyes filled Mario with fear as he slowly moved his eyes to look at what Sonic was looking at.

Sonic- **YOU!**

Standing on the roof of the temple was Nazo holding the Star Rod and repeatedly tossing the Star Rod in his hand while "boss music 4" from Sonic Adventure 2 played in the background.

Nazo- Long time no see, Sonic. What's it been? Eight year? Goodness! It's been much too long.

Sonic- Not long enough I would say, you basturd!

Nazo- Come now, Sonic. Is that any way to talk to someone you haven't seen ages? You need to learn better manners. But how rude of me. It's also a pleasure to meet you as well, Mario and Luigi.

Mario- You…know our names…?

Sonic- Quit the games, Nazo! How is it you're still alive?! Hyper Shadic turned you into dust eight years ago!

Nazo- I guess you can say there was someone looking out for me that day. And now I have a debt to pay off.

Then Sonic noticed something strange about Nazo.

Mario- Sonic, do you see it too?

Sonic- Yeah, on Nazo's left palm. There's a strange marking imprinted there.

Each time Nazo tossed the Star Rod in the air, Mario and Sonic caught a glimpse a bazar mark on the left palm. It looked like a set of rainbow colored wing and the mark was even glowing a bit.

Sonic- Look Nazo, just hand over the Star Rod and no one gets hurt.

Nazo- A little late for that, Sonic. Haven't you seen what I did to this place when these Star people refused to hand over the Star Rod?

Luigi- But how did he even know about the Star Rod?

Mario- Good question. Only you, me, and a few of our friend know about the Star Rod and…(Gasp)…

Nazo- That's right! That ugly freak who's constantly mistaking us hedgehogs for rats told me all about it!

Nazo stopped tossing the Star Rod over and over and jumped off the roof of the temple. Then Nazo walked up to Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Silver.

Nazo- I will ask, did Mario tell you what's so special about this Star Rod or should I have the honors?

Mario and Luigi just growled a bit at Nazo.

Nazo- Alright then. Allow me to shed some light on what your plumber friends have been hiding from you. This little rod right here actually has the power to grant the one who wields it any wish they desire. Including for what I need it for. Now because you know very well of what I'm capable of and because I'm in a hurry, I'll give you this one warning. Move out of the way! Fighting me is futile. And you can't summon Hyper Shadic, because Shadow's not here.

Mario- And let you make off with the Star Rod? I don't think so!

The Chaos Emerald appeared and rotated around Sonic and Silver as they transformed into Super Sonic and Super Silver. Nazo looked around and saw Mario, Super Sonic, Luigi, and Super Silver were surrounding him. Nazo chuckled and placed the Star Rod on his back like a sheathed sword.

Nazo- So you want to do this the hard way? Fine. I can afford to play with you for old time sakes.

Mysterious voice- (In Nazo's mind) Remember…I want them alive…

Nazo- (Thinks) Yes, I know.

Super Sonic charged for Nazo and tried to punch him, but Nazo block it. Then Nazo noticed Luigi behind him as Luigi hit Nazo with a perfectly timed Super Jump Punch and made a mini explosion and knocked Nazo into the air a bit.

Nazo- I can't believe you managed to hurt me like that! Guess I underestimated you Mario Brothers.

Then Nazo created a large ball of energy and fired it at them.

Mario- Luigi, take this!

Mario pulled out two stars and Mario and Luigi each ate one. That turned them into Invincible Mario and Invincible Luigi as they knocked the energy blast away. Invincible Mario and Invincible Luigi tried to charge for Nazo, but Nazo flew a few feet into the air.

Invincible Luigi- What's wrong? To scared to fight us? Come down here you chicken!

Nazo- And fight you while you're immune to my attacks? I think I'll stay up here until the star invincibility expires.

Invincible Mario- He knows about the star invincibility?!

Nazo- I know much more about you Mario Brothers than you realize. Your fire flowers, the flying raccoon power, the magic cape, and even your special red star power up. However, it was not Bowser who told me. I know someone who hates you Mario Brothers just as much. Maybe even more so. But really, I'm just stalling you.

Suddenly, the invincibility wore off and Mario and Luigi were back to normal.

Nazo- And now that you're no longer invincible…

Nazo vanishes with Chaos Control. Mario and Luigi tried to figure out where he was gonna appear, but then they each felt a hand grab hold of their heads. Nazo appeared behind them and slammed Mario and Luigi's heads together like a head-butt.

Nazo- Now that's using your heads.

Mario rubbed the red mark on his forehead for a minute. Luigi charged for Nazo and tried to do the Super Jump Punch again, but Nazo stepped to the right and tripped Luigi. Before Luigi could hit the ground, Nazo reached into Luigi's pants and gave him an atomic wedgie. Luigi was wearing white underwear with patterns of pink bunnies.

Nazo- Nice undies, greenie weenie.

Then Nazo literally kicked Luigi's butt and knocked him a few feet away. Luigi laid on the ground with tears in his eyes and his underwear hanging out.

Luigi- (Moan) The…pain…

Then Nazo's body got covered with a glowing aura and Nazo couldn't move.

Super Silver- It's no use! I've got you in my psychic grip!

Nazo- You must be Silver. The hedgehog who came from the damned future where the world was destroyed by the Flames of Disaster and traveled back in time to prevent such flames from spreading. You should've stayed in your future, but then again…there won't be a future for you to return to!

Suddenly, Super Silver noticed that Nazo was actually starting to move a little, even though he had already used his powers to pin him. Then the aura surrounding Nazo faded and Nazo could move again.

Super Silver- Impossible! He broke free from my power!

Nazo charged for Super Silver and punched him in the chest and knocked him to the ground. Nazo noticed the ground beneath him was starting to crack a bit, but before he could react, Super Sonic popped out of the ground and hit Nazo with an uppercut.

Super Sonic- Hope Knuckles won't mind if I borrowed a move from his playbook.

Nazo whipped some blood off the side of his face and put a determined look on his face. Nazo fired an energy blast at Super Sonic, but Super Sonic dodged and kicked Nazo in the face. Super Sonic made a couple of punches to Nazo, but then Nazo put his hand together over his head and slammed them into the top of Super Sonic's head and knocked him to the ground. Suddenly, Nazo felt someone tapping on his shoulder from behind.

Cat Mario- Meow, Nazo!

As soon as Nazo turned around, Cat Mario used his claws the scratch Nazo's face. Nazo cupped his face with both hands and took a few steps backwards.

Super Sonic- A cat power up? That's a new one, Mario.

Cat Mario- Oh, I've got a bunch of different power up abilities you haven't seen yet.

Nazo took his hands off of his face and there were three large scratch marks covering most of his face. Nazo also looked like he was fighting back tears in his eyes and wanted to wring Cat Mario's neck.

Nazo- I can see why he wants you dead! You're just as annoying and hard to kill as Sonic is! You're just lucky I was ordered to keep the two of you alive at all cost!

Cat Mario- You were ordered?!

Super Sonic- You're taking orders from someone else?!

Nazo- Shit! I've said too much!

Super Sonic- So who's pulling your stings, Nazo?

Nazo- Try and make me.

Super Sonic tried his spin dash attack, but Nazo caught him and punched Super Sonic in the face a few times. Then Nazo grabbed hold of Super Sonic and threw him against the Star Spirits' Temple. Then Cat Mario tried to scratch him from behind again, but Nazo blocked Cat Mario's claws and kicked him on the side of his face. This not only knocked Cat Mario a few feet away from Nazo, but also changed Cat Mario back into regular Mario. Just as Nazo thought it was over, a fireball hit the left side of Nazo's face. Nazo held his face and saw Fire Luigi, still with his underwear handing out. Then Super Silver appeared from behind and hit Nazo with a beam of psychic energy. Then Super Sonic and Mario got back up and were still ready to fight.

Nazo- Damn it! This is becoming more trouble than it's worth! Let's see if you can still stand after this!

Suddenly, Nazo's body was being covered by his own energy as it burst from all around, creating one huge explosion on the entire area. After the explosion, Nazo looked around and all four of his opponents were down. Luigi was out cold under some of the debris from the temple while most of his outfit was torn to pieces and he had open wounds on parts of his body. Silver was lying a few feet away and was also covered in open wounds. Mario and Sonic were lying directly in front of where Nazo was standing and they too were knocked out and covered in open wounds.

Nazo- Damn it! They made me waste too much of my time. At least I got the Star Rod. Now I can make it before my deadline.

Nazo began walking away until he heard something.

Sonic- Not yet…

Nazo turned around and saw Sonic getting back up and barely standing.

Nazo- You know you can't win.

Sonic- Maybe so…but I'm too stubborn to know when I'm beat!

Nazo- A trait will have to break.

Then Sonic and Nazo swung a punch with their left fists. When the two fists collided, Sonic's head began to get filled with strange visions.

(In the vision)

A wounded Nazo was sealed in a small ring and was lying somewhere while it was raining and thunder and lightning was striking. Nazo barely had the strength to peek out of the ring he put himself in and saw through the flash of lightning that someone was approaching him.

Mysterious monster- You look like you could use some help.

Nazo- Who…are…you…

Mysterious monster- Someone who wants revenge just as much as you.

(In another vision)

Nazo was placed in a life tube as his body was regenerating.

Mysterious monster- Once your body had been fully restored, I will need you to help me.

Nazo- If you're so powerful…why do you need my help…

Mysterious monster- There is a curse placed on my body, preventing me from leaving this hellhole. That's why I need someone like you to help free me from this prison.

(In another vision)

The mysterious monster placed a mark on Nazo's left palm.

Mysterious monster- This mark will give you a small dose of my power. You'll need them for your mission. I require you to find two items of great power. The Master Emerald from Mobius and the Star Rod from the Mushroom Kingdom. With both of those items, I will finally be free from this place.

Nazo- Just remember to hold your end of our deal.

Mysterious monster- Of course. You free me from this prison and I return what you have lost during your fight with Hyper Shadic.

(Back in Star Haven when the visions ended)

Sonic- Who was that…?

Nazo- Hmm?

Sonic- The one who gave you that!

Nazo- Oh. You want to know about this.

Nazo showed Sonic the mark on his left palm.

Nazo- Like I said before, I know someone who want you dead. More than Bowser and more than Eggman. But there isn't time to explain now. If you want the answers…come to Grand Metropolis three days from now at midnight. All of your questions about the world merge, about me, and…about him…will be answered there. I'll be waiting.

Nazo turned around and began walking away. Sonic fell back to the ground and Nazo began fading from Sonic's vision as he lost consciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Preparations for the End**

(Mario's house)

Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Silver were sitting on the couch covered in bandages. The rest of their friends were also in the room, making sure they were ok.

Shadow- Sonic, you idiot! I can't believe you tried to take on Nazo!

Amy- Don't be so hard on him, Shadow! My poor Sonic has already been through enough.

Amy starts petting the top of Sonic's head.

Shadow- (Grunt) It's his fault for thinking he could stop Nazo by himself. Hyper Shadic is the only one who was strong enough to face Nazo and Sonic can't summon him unless he fuses with me.

Sonic- You were still resting, so Silver took your place.

Professor E. Gadd- I think you should tell us more about this Nazo character.

Tails- We already told you that he was born from negative Chaos Energy that got build up in the Chaos Emeralds over the years and his only goals is total destruction.

Mario- But the real question is, who is Nazo working for?

Everyone in the room except for Sonic, Luigi, and Silver were shocked to hear what Mario just said.

Knuckles- That can't be right! Nazo is far too powerful for any villain I can think of to control. Besides, Nazo acts like he prefers to be a lone wolf than work with another.

Sonic- I'm afraid Mario is right. Nazo is just a puppet this time and there is a puppet master pulling Nazo's strings from the shadows.

(Flashback to the previous chapter)

Nazo- I can see why he wants you dead! You're just as annoying and hard to kill as Sonic is! You're just lucky I was ordered to keep the two of you alive at all cost!

(End of flashback and scene changes back to Mario's house)

Sonic- But it wasn't just what he said there. There was a strange marking on his left palm. When I touched it, I had strange visions. It was almost if they were Nazo's memories. I saw someone bring Nazo back from the dead and he wanted Nazo to retrieve the Master Emerald and the Star Rod.

Knuckles- So Nazo stole the Master Emerald! I have to get it back!

Tails- And end up like Mario and Sonic? We can't just rush in against Nazo.

Mario- There was one more thing Nazo told us before he left.

Sonic- He said the answers to our world merging mess can be found in Grand Metropolis. He told us to come at midnight three days from now.

Tails- You know, three days from now will make it one full week since our worlds merged together. Think that is a coincidence?

Mario- Either way, we need to prepare ourselves.

Over the next three days, Mario, Sonic, and the rest of their friends began doing whatever they could to get ready for whatever danger awaited them in Grand Metropolis when the time comes. Knuckles and Wario spent most of the day punches at a punching back. Toad wondered around the Mushroom Kingdom, gathering as many power up items he could find, and storing them in a treasure chest for the Mario Brothers to use. Sometimes, Knuckles and Rouge went along and used their treasure hunting skills to help Toad find more. Tails and Professor E. Gadd finished the repairs on E-123 Omega's body and Omega was ready to help. Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Silver recovered from that fight with Nazo and were back to 100% just in time for Nazo's deadline.

(Grand Metropolis)

A huge machine, as tall as a skyscraper, had now appeared in the middle of Grand Metropolis. Standing at the top were Nazo, Bowser, Doctor Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot. Bowser was doing all the heavy lifting, literally, while Eggman was pulling tools out of a storage compartment in Orbot and Cubot's bodies and working on getting this machine operational. Nazo was standing on the edge and doing something very unusual. From the strange mark on his left palm, Nazo was creating a sonic frequency that was causing all the people in Grand Metropolis who heard it to turn into mindless zombies.

Nazo- Are you almost done? I need this to be up and running by midnight!

Eggman- Hold your horses! We're almost there!

Then a timer counting backwards from five hours appeared at the top of the machine.

Eggman- There you go. At the stroke of midnight in five hours, this portal machine should be fully charge.

Nazo- Perfect. And just in time too.

Bowser- Sure is overly sized for a portal machine.

Nazo- It's harnessing the power from two objects of great and unlimited power. It has to be big.

Eggman- But where is it you want to go that requires so much power?

Nazo- Oh Eggman, you misunderstand. This portal is not for me to go anywhere. It's for bringing something here.

Bowser- That's it! I've had enough of these riddles! I demand to know what's going on right now!

Eggman- I agree with Bowser. You've been keeping us in the dark about what it is you're trying to accomplish. We deserve an explanation.

Nazo- Fine. I'll give you that much. I met someone recently with unbelievable power. A god actually. And to my surprise, his power is even greater than my own. Even if I were to become Perfect Nazo again, I wouldn't stand a chance against him. But despite his great power, a group of mortal fighters banded together and defeated him about 1,000 years ago. He's been locked up in another dimension ever since and freeing himself is probably just about the only thing he can't do…or at least not on his own. So he came to me for help. There is something I need. Something that I lost eight years ago when I lost that fight with Hyper Shadic. He has promised to give it back. And besides…(looks at the mark on his palm) I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

Eggman- And does this god have a name?

Nazo got a slightly irritated look on his face as he points his left palm at Bowser and Eggman and created that sonic frequency again.

(At the entrance of Grand Metropolis)

Mario, Sonic, and the rest of their friends (including Princess Peach) had arrived. The sky was black, raining thunder and lightning, and no one walking around Grand Metropolis in sight. But the thing that mostly caught their attention was this huge machine in the center of the city with a countdown timer ticking away.

Sonic- Looks like Nazo has already started the party.

Luigi- Something's fishy. Where is everyone? When you and I were here looking for Ludwig's castle, this city was crawling with people.

Tails- Maybe it has something to do with that large thing in counting down until midnight.

Mario- We better get there before that countdown reaches zero!

Just as everyone was rushing into Grand Metropolis, Shadow sensed something and turned around. No one was behind him when he turned around. Shadow closed his eyes and acted like he was concentrating on something.

Shadow- (Thinks) One…two…three…four…five…six…seven… There are seven others following us. Who are they and are they friend or foe?

Shadow quickly snapped out of it and rushed to catch up with the others. As he left, the shadows of seven other lifeforms appeared and continued to follow them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End**

(Grand Metropolis)

Mario, Sonic, and the others were moving through the city as fast as they could, rushing to reach that machine before the countdown reached zero. Suddenly, an arm reached out from an ally and grabbed hold of Wario.

Wario- What the?!

Wario saw what looked like an ordinary man, only his eyes were nothing but white and he moaned like a mindless drone.

Wario- Hey! Get off me!

Wario punched the man in the face and knocked him to the ground. Suddenly, hundreds more appeared.

Tails- What's going on here?!

Amy- Looks like a zombie invasion!

Sonic- Nazo must be doing something to these people to stall us for time! If we have no choice, defend yourself! But don't you dare take a life or you'll answer to me!

After rushing through the city and trying to avoid fighting the people Nazo turned into zombies, they eventually made it to the center of Grand Metropolis. The countdown for the portal machine was now passed 45 minutes until the portal machine activates. As they approached the portal machine, Nazo was watching them from the top of the machine.

Nazo- They've arrived sooner than I expected. Damn it! And still 45 minutes to go. I need to keep them occupied for just a little bit longer. Time to send in the bigger clowns.

(On the ground level near the portal machine)

Mario, Sonic, and the others got closer until a dark shadow was covering Toad from above and it looked like it was coming closer. Sonic noticed it and quickly took action. Sonic dashed over to Toad, grabbed him, and dashed out of the way before this huge object could land on Toad. When the smoke cleared, they saw it was Bowser who tried to flatten Toad, but something was different about him. The expression on Bowser's face was like the people Nazo turned into zombies. Then Eggman appeared behind Tails and Professor E. Gadd and tried to hit them with a wrench. Luckily, they dodged. Then they saw Eggman had the same expression on his face as Bowser. Orbot and Cubot were spotted in the distance trying to hide behind a stop sign, cowering like crybabies.

Mario- We don't have time for this! Especially with less than 45 minutes to stop this! Toad, I need a flying power!

Toad reached into his treasure chest and pulled out a super feather. Toad tossed it to Mario and when Mario ate the super feather, he transformed into Cape Mario.

Cape Mario- Forgive me for leaving you, but time is of the essence and taking out that machine is our top priority!

Then Cape Mario flew off to the top of the portal machine.

Sonic- Mario, it's too dangerous!

(At the top of the portal machine)

Nazo looked down, but before he could have a chance to react, Cape Mario hit him with a Super Jump Punch and knocked Nazo a few feet away. Cape Mario found the controls for the portal machine and was about to smash it. However, Nazo got himself back up and rubbed his chin a little bit.

Nazo- Oh no, it won't be that easy.

Then Nazo fired an energy ball at Cape Mario from behind and it knocked Cape Mario away from the controls. Cape Mario struggled to get up as Nazo slowly approached him. Suddenly, Super Sonic appeared and hit Nazo on the right side of his body with a homing shot attack. It knocked Nazo away from Cape Mario, but it also did something else to Nazo's body, particularly Nazo's right arm.

Super Sonic- I told you it was too dangerous for you to do alone.

Super Sonic helped Cape Mario up. Then Cape Mario saw Cape Luigi and Super Shadow fly up too.

Super Shadow- The rest of our group is dealing with Bowser and Eggman. I know it's not usually wise to leave them behind, but as you said, this is more important.

Suddenly, Cape Luigi saw something on the ground nearby and had a look of horror on his face.

Cape Luigi- EEEEACK!

Cape Mario, Super Sonic, and Super Shadow looked at where Cape Luigi was pointing and saw Nazo's right arm completely dethatched from Nazo's body and even the bone was sticking out. Nazo walked over to his right arm, picked it up, and reattached it to his body.

Nazo- I would've preferred you hadn't of seen that.

Super Sonic- What the hell are you, Nazo?

Nazo- I guess since you're all about to die soon, it won't hurt to tell you. The fantastic tale starts eight years ago.

(Flashback to the final scene in Nazo Unleashed part 3)

Perfect Nazo- No! NO! I will not let this happen! I've had enough of…

Before Perfect Nazo could finish, Hyper Shadic dashed right in front of Perfect Nazo, put his palm on Perfect Nazo's forehead, and drained him of all his Chaos Energy. Turning Perfect Nazo back into regular Nazo.

Nazo- No, you can't be doing this!

Then Hyper Shadic fired and fully charged energy blast at Nazo.

Nazo- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

(Flashback to one of the visions Sonic had earlier)

Nazo- Hyper Shadic obliterated my body, but a small piece of my life force was placed inside a ring.

The ring was shown lying somewhere in a puddle while it was raining and during a thunderstorm.

Nazo- While I was tucked away inside that ring, I was sending out a special energy wave that only powerful…and how should we say…"evil" beings could hear.

Then a mysterious figure was shown walking through the rain by the flash of lightning as he approached the ring.

Nazo- I thought I would wait for years, but my rescue was surprisingly quick. Even more surprising was he knew Sonic. And he desperately wanted vengeance on you, Mario.

(Flashback ends and the scene returns to Grand Metropolis)

Cape Mario- Let me guess…Tabuu was the one who revived you!

Super Sonic, Cape Luigi, and Super Shadow looked at Cape Mario in such shock.

Nazo- (Chuckles) You're pretty smart for a plumber. How'd you guess?

Cape Mario- Wasn't that hard. Ever since Sonic and I fought Tabuu after he made Sonic and I switch places, I've been getting numerous signs and messages that said Tabuu was still alive. But the biggest clue is that mark on your left hand. When Tabuu used his strongest attack on me and Sonic, Tabuu sprouted rainbow colored wings with the same pattern as that mark.

Nazo- Not bad. Perhaps you should've been a detective instead of a plumber. You would've made more than unclogging drains.

Super Sonic- That still doesn't explain why you literally fell to pieces just now!

Nazo- I'm getting to that. Sonic, Shadow, as I'm sure you would've expected of me, I would never willingly obey the commands of another. Even if my power can't compare with Tabuu's! And apparently, Tabuu knew this. So when he brought my body back, he neglected to give it something it needed. My life force, the energy needed to keep my body alive. This mark on my palm is more than just a pretty decoration. It's a sample of Tabuu's power and it's what's keeping me alive. Unfortunately, it will not last forever. Tabuu only gave me a week to get what he needed. He fused the two worlds into one to make my job a little easier. But if I don't get my body's life force before my time is up…I'll drop dead where I stand.

Super Sonic- So that's why you were working for Tabuu!

Cape Mario- It also tells us how and why our worlds have merged.

Super Shadow- But what does Tabuu want exactly?

Nazo- As you already know, Tabuu was defeated by the original Super Mario Brothers over 1,000 years ago. Ever since that horrible defeat, Tabuu was imprisoned in a dimension called Subspace. And because of this, it makes exacting his revenge complicated. However, in less than a half hour, this device will create a portal strong enough for Tabuu to cross over, despite the curse that was placed on his body. And that's also why he wanted me to keep you alive. Tabuu wants you to witness the destruction of your world as Tabuu drains all the life!

Super Sonic- There is still one thing that doesn't make sense to me. If Tabuu is hung up on getting revenge on what Mario's ancestor did you him, why does he keep involving me?

Nazo- Tell me something, Sonic. Haven't you ever wondered about your ancestry?

Super Sonic- What are you talking about?! It was Mario's ancestor that…

Nazo- But Mario's ancestor did not do it alone. He formed a group of other warriors to stand against Tabuu. And Tabuu told me that one of those heroes…was a hedgehog who could use the power of the Chaos Emeralds…just like you. Who's to say your ancestor didn't have a helping hand, but you never know.

Cape Mario- In case you haven't noticed, he's stalling us for time again.

Super Sonic- Alright! No more games, Nazo! We're taking you down!

Nazo- Guess I will have to fight after all. Tabuu said you had to stay alive, but he said nothing about unharmed. I guess I can pound your asses until the portal is fully charged.

Nazo tried to punch Cape Luigi, but Super Sonic caught Nazo's attack. Then Cape Luigi hit Nazo with a perfectly timed Super Jump Punch and knocked Nazo a few feet into the air.

Nazo- I let my guard down a bit. You'll have to do better to beat me.

Nazo fired a few energy balls at them, but Cape Mario and Cape Luigi spun their capes around like in Super Mario World and defeated all of the energy balls back at Nazo. This almost blew Nazo out of the air while he was flying.

Cape Mario- You're the one who's gonna have to do better, Nazo. These capes do more than let Luigi and me fly. They can repel almost any projectile.

Nazo grunted and tried to dash towards Cape Mario and Cape Luigi. Then Super Shadow blocked Nazo's attack and punched him in the chest. Then Super Shadow fired a Chaos Spear and blasted Nazo a few distance away. Before Nazo could retaliate, Super Sonic appeared and punched Nazo in the face.

Nazo- Shit! They seem to have a strategy for me. Those capes reflect my energy attack and every time I try to go after the Mario Brothers, Sonic and Shadow use their speed to block me and counter attack. I can't fight them like this! I need more power! If only I were…

Even though the portal was not completed, a shadowy figure became visible within the portal.

Tabuu- You need more power, Nazo? Very well…I shall give it to you…

Glowing red eyes appeared from the blurry image of Tabuu as something strange was beginning to happen. Super Sonic and Super Shadow saw a bunch of dark energy shoot from the Chaos Emeralds and into Nazo's body. The same thing happened with the Master Emerald. Suddenly, a dark light engulfed Nazo's body and the ground began to shake.

Cape Mario- Sonic, what's happening…?

Super Sonic- Trouble…big trouble…

When the dark light faded, what stood in Nazo's place was a red colored hedgehog. The red hedgehog had yellow and red eyes that just screamed pure evil and the quills on his back made a pattern to look like an X was on his back.

Perfect Nazo- Oh yes! It appears I am Perfect Nazo once again. Hehehehe. Thank you, Tabuu. I promise I will not disappoint.

Cape Luigi got up close to Perfect Nazo and did another perfectly timed Super Jump Punch and there was a small explosion, but when the smoke cleared, Perfect Nazo was unharmed.

Cape Luigi- I don't believe it! He didn't even flinch!

Perfect Nazo- I felt it. It was like a mosquito bite. But for someone of your strength being able to damaging me…that's not so bad.

Perfect Nazo tried to punch Cape Luigi, but Super Sonic and Super Shadow tried to block. Unfortunately, Perfect Nazo broke right through their block and hit them both. This caused Super Sonic and Super Shadow to crash into the ground a few feet away from Perfect Nazo.

Perfect Nazo- Now…let's see if those capes of yours can block my energy attacks now.

Perfect Nazo charged up his energy and fired an energy ball at Cape Mario and Cape Luigi. Cape Mario and Cape Luigi tried to use the capes to stop this energy attack, but the force from this one was too great and the capes couldn't deflect it. The energy ball exploded and Cape Mario and Cape Luigi were blown to the ground. Cape Luigi even coughed up some blood. Cape Mario got up a little bit as he saw Perfect Nazo walking towards him.

Perfect Nazo- Pathetic. If you're going to fall this quickly, you'll have no chance against Tabuu.

Cape Mario- Sonic and I beat him once, we can do it again!

Perfect Nazo- You poor fool. Did you ever realize that Tabuu only used half of his power when you and Sonic last fought him?

Cape Mario- What?!

Perfect Nazo- Tabuu was a little too impatient to get his revenge so he went after you and Sonic when he had only recovered 50% of his true power. Last time I spoke with him, he said he had regained about 80%.

Cape Mario- Tabuu nearly killed us all and he was only using 50%?!

Then Super Sonic and Super Shadow got up.

Super Sonic- I don't care if he is a million times stronger than me! I've fought more than my fair share of godlike monsters, you included Nazo, and won!

Super Sonic and Super Shadow- CHAOS CONTROL!

Then Super Sonic and Super Shadow were covered in a rainbow colored light and when the light faded, there stood Hyper Shadic.

Perfect Nazo- Shadic…

Hyper Shadic- You want me, Nazo, you got it! Mario, Luigi, get out of here. Perfect Nazo is too strong for any normal person.

Cape Mario- I'm not leaving. This is my fight too. I won't run!

Cape Luigi- Uh…is it too late for me to run…?

Hyper Shadic and Perfect Nazo dashed at each other and both of them punched each other in the face with a right hook. Perfect Nazo whipped the blood off the side of his face.

Perfect Nazo- I see you're just as strong as ever, Shadic. Good. Wouldn't be fun if there was no challenge.

Hyper Shadic and Perfect Nazo dashed for each other again and they were dashing all over the place, too fast for Cape Mario or Cape Luigi to follow. Eventually, they stopped moving really fast and Hyper Shadic had kicked Perfect Nazo in the face. Then Perfect Nazo used Chaos Control to teleport behind Hyper Shadic and tried to hit him with an energy blast. But before Perfect Nazo could attack, Cape Mario appeared and landed a kick to Perfect Nazo's face and knocked him to the ground.

Perfect Nazo- That can't be! Not only did he hit me, but it actually hurt! How could his power increase that much so quickly?!

Perfect Nazo got up and created an enormous black ball of energy and held it above his head.

Perfect Nazo- Do you remember this attack, Hyper Shadic? It's the same one I that almost destroyed the planet when we were in that stalemate on Angel Island eight years ago. Let's see if you can stop thi…

Suddenly, a surge of pain rushed through his head. Like a pulsing migraine. Perfect Nazo dropped the energy ball, dropped to his knees, grabbed hold of his head, and begun screaming.

Tabuu- Nazo, you fool! You'll risk destroying the planet with that! If anything happens to that portal machine, I can't use it to cross over! You want your body's life force, don't yah? Then you better follow my commands to the letter!

The pain in Perfect Nazo's head stopped and Perfect Nazo looked at the shadowy image of Tabuu in the forming portal with fear.

Perfect Nazo- Uh…yes sir! Sorry, Tabuu! I…I won't let it happen again!

Hyper Shadic- Now this is something I never thought I'd see. Nazo at the mercy of someone else and begging for his life.

Cape Mario- And to think…Tabuu is even stronger…and only at 80%...

Cape Luigi- This just keeps getting worse and worse.

Hyper Shadic, Cape Mario, and Cape Luigi continued to fight Perfect Nazo. Meanwhile, the rest of their friends had beaten Bowser and Doctor Eggman and made it to the top of the portal machine. They looked up and saw Cape Mario, Cape Luigi, Hyper Shadic, and Perfect Nazo battling it out in the sky just above them.

Yoshi- That Nazo? He look so different?

Tails- It appears he's turned into Perfect Nazo again.

Knuckles- But I see Hyper Shadic is back too.

Then Rouge looks up at the countdown and looked afraid.

Rouge- Uh…guys…

Then everyone looked at the countdown and there were only five seconds left.

Perfect Nazo- Hahahahaha! It looks like your time is up.

Suddenly, sparks of energy was emerging from the portal and it felt like the entire planet was shaking violently. Then a huge black light was shot out of the portal and when it faded, Tabuu was now out of his dimensional prison in Subspace. Tabuu looked around and then looked at his hands for a bit. Then Tabuu began laughing maniacally.

Tabuu- Finally! For the first time in 1,000 years, I am free. And now…for the end of your world…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Ultimate Final Stand**

Tabuu- Finally! For the first time in 1,000 years, I am free. And now…for the end of your world…

Tabuu let loose a small fraction of his power and the entire planet shook more violently than when Nazo changed into Perfect Nazo.

Tabuu- Was that me? He he. Sometimes I forget that I'm too strong for this world.

Perfect Nazo flew up to Tabuu.

Perfect Nazo- Now that you are free from the confines of Subspace, it's time that you hold up your end of the deal.

Tabuu- Oh?

Perfect Nazo- Yeah, the agreement was I helped you escape from your prison and you return my body's life force, so that my body is no longer a walking corpse.

Tabuu- Oh, right…I remember now. To be brutally honest…I don't think you deserve it anymore.

Perfect Nazo- What the ****! We had an agreement! I got you the Master Emerald and the Star Rod! I got those idiotic fools, Doctor Eggman and Bowser, to build that portal machine so you could escape! You wouldn't have gotten free if it wasn't for me!

Tabuu- And you would be dead if it wasn't for me. You were obliterated by an energy blast that exploded in space and left for dead when I found you. And even if I was the one who brought you back to life, you would've refused to assist me if I had given your body its life force. Not to mention, you struggled to find where the Star Rod was kept. And you would've ripped Bowser's head off before he told you where Star Haven was if I hadn't of stopped you. And then there's the fact that you tried to use an energy attack that would've risked blowing everything up. You have served me well, far better than anyone else has in the last 1,000 years, even more so than I was originally expecting, but you're too reckless and nearly denied my orders.

Perfect Nazo- You…BASTARD!

Perfect Nazo created an energy ball and aimed it at Tabuu. Tabuu just stood there, or floated because they are in the air, and kept his arms folded while keeping that grin on his face.

Tabuu- Sorry, Nazo, but you'll die before you get your chance to fight me.

Suddenly, the mark on Perfect Nazo's palm shattered to pieces and faded away. The energy ball Perfect Nazo created faded away and his body began to twitch a bit. Then Perfect Nazo fell from the sky and crashed into the ground level of Grand Metropolis below the top of the portal machine.

Perfect Nazo- W…wh…what…di…d…you…

Tabuu- Nothing really. Remember that small sample of my power was what was keeping you alive? I told you it would only last for a week and your time is up. Now you can die with the rest of the trash.

Perfect Nazo- No…I…can't…let…it…end…like…this…

Perfect Nazo's body stopped moving and his eyes just closed.

Cape Mario- That's low! Even for someone like you, Tabuu!

Tabuu turned to look at Cape Mario and the others.

Tabuu- Mario! To be honest, I almost forgot you were all here. So good to see you again. As you can see, we're destoned to clash just like I did with your ancestor.

Cape Mario- You black hearted evil monster! I'm starting to see why my ancestor locked you up and threw away the key!

Hyper Shadic- Black hearted is an understatement. Nazo was a cruel, ruthless, and soulless monster, but even he didn't deserve what you did to him!

Tabuu teleported from the air and to the top of the portal machine and was standing directly in front of Cape Mario, Hyper Shadic, and Cape Luigi. Tabuu moved his face a little closer to them and gave them an unusual grin.

Tabuu- He outlived his usefulness, so he was worthless to me now. Besides, you know that Nazo is too dangerous to let loose in either of your worlds. If Nazo's life was in your hands, you would've killed him without hesitation or giving a second thought. In fact Hyper Shadic, you did eight years ago.

Tails and Professor E. Gadd pointed their machines at Tabuu and tried to measure his power.

Tails- Guys…this looks bad! Tabuu's power is even greater than the last time we met him!

Professor E. Gadd- I've never seen numbers this high and it's still rising!

Suddenly, their mini computers exploded and fell apart.

Tabuu- Please. My power, even if I'm not at 100% yet, if far too great to measure.

Cape Mario- I don't care how powerful of a god you are! You've mentioned how my ancestor defeated you to death and that shows that you can be beaten…even by mortals! Beside, Sonic and I have beaten you as a team before and who's to say we can't do it again!

Tabuu- You stupid fool! You think you can take **ONE TENTH!**

Then Tabuu let out a great force of energy from his body and it made some kind of g-force wind that knocked everyone around him to the ground. Cape Mario, Cape Luigi, and Hyper Shadic were knocked against a building a bit of distance away from the portal machine. Even after they crashed against the side of the building, they were still being pushed by the force of Tabuu's power.

Cape Luigi- You and…your big mouth…Mario…

When the force of Tabuu's power stopped, Cape Mario, Cape Luigi, and Hyper Shadic fell from the side of the building and crashed to the ground floor of Grand Metropolis. Cape Mario and Cape Luigi struggled to get back up, but Hyper Shadic was nowhere to be seen for some reason. Suddenly, Tabuu appeared floating just above.

Tabuu- Last we met, I had only recovered 50% of my full strength and even that was too much for you alone. Now I've gotten myself to 80%. Fair warning, this level of power was enough to bring your ancestor to his knees before his pathetic friends all jumped in.

Suddenly, Tabuu was hit with an energy wave from behind. When Tabuu turned around, he saw Hyper Shadic.

Tabuu- Hyper Shadic, this should be interesting. Never in all the many centuries I've lived through have I ever seen anything like you. Two hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow, fused into one body. Tell me, what's it like for the two of you to share one body?

Hyper Shadic- It would take far too long to explain, so you'll have to figure it out some other time!

Hyper Shadic disappeared using his speed and tried to hit Tabuu with a spin dash attack. Tabuu made a slight step to the right at the last minute and dodged Hyper Shadic's spin dash. Hyper Shadic quickly stopped spinning and tried to punch Tabuu. But Tabuu grabbed hold of Hyper Shadic's left arm when the first was less than an inch away from Tabuu's face.

Tabuu- I'll admit, your combined speed when you fuse is greater than my speed, but that doesn't mean I can't keep up with your movements and predict you moves. If only your intelligence would also increase when you fuse. Now let me show you just how hopeless fighting me truly is. Observe.

Then Tabuu gently flicked his finger with his free hand against Hyper Shadic's left arm and suddenly the bones in Shadic's left arm began to crack a bit (not broken). Hyper Shadic screamed in pain and fell to his knees while holding his left arm. Meanwhile, Cape Mario and Cape Luigi got back up.

Cape Luigi- Mario, this is a nightmare. I don't think I've ever been this terrified in my life.

Cape Mario- I agree with that. He almost broke Hyper Shadic's arm like a twig with just a mere snap of his finger.

Hyper Shadic stretched his arm back together and got himself back up.

Hyper Shadic- How can you be this powerful?!

Tabuu- I've already told you all before, I am a god. But I'm not ordinary god. My father was the ruler of all the gods all across the universe. That's why he was given the title "Lord of the Universe", but I don't know if he still has that title now a day. He trained me and my twin brother when we were kids and we both rose to the ranking of S ranked gods before long.

Cape Luigi- Rankings?

Tabuu- Yes. You see, all of us gods are ranked by how powerful we are. S rank is the highest there is. But even among most of the other S ranked gods, my brother and I were far superior to them.

Hyper Shadic quickly rushed up to Tabuu and fired the same energy attack that killed Nazo at the end of Nazo Unleashed part 3. However, when the smoke cleared, Tabuu was still standing. He did have what looked like a small wound of his chest, but it looked minor.

Tabuu- You seem to have more power than I thought, Hyper Shadic. I guess this fusion technique is more powerful than it appears. That actually manages to hurt me. A blast like that might've ended Nazo eight years ago, but as you can see, it barely made a dent in me. Your power is closer to being equal to Perfect Nazo's power than mine. And as you can clearly see, the gap between our powers is far too great. You can't win.

Hyper Shadic- Maybe so…but I'm too stubborn to know when I'm beat!

Tabuu- Too bad for you…

Then Tabuu punched Hyper Shadic in the face and knocked him straight through a large building like it was a house of cards.

Tabuu- Now I wonder if when Hyper Shadic gets hurt, does the pain double? After all, you are Sonic and Shadow fused into one body.

Hyper Shadic crawls out of the rubble, spits out some blood, and got himself back up. Cape Mario punched Tabuu's face with a right hook, but Tabuu didn't look like he was hurt at all, even if his head was now turned to the right with Cape Mario's right fist still on his face. To make things even worse, the bones in Cape Mario's right fist almost broke on contact. Tabuu's eyes moved to look at Cape Mario.

Tabuu- Is that all you got, Mario? Your ancestor put up a better fight than that.

Tabuu tried to punch Cape Mario, but Cape Luigi was able to push his brother out of the way just in time to avoid Tabuu's attack.

Cape Mario- Thanks I guess, Luigi.

Suddenly, a set of rainbow colored wings appeared on Tabuu's back.

Tabuu- This is starting to get a little boring. As much as I crave vengeance and want to enjoy it, I feel that there's no point in dragging this out any longer. I'm sure you all remember what happens when I show my wings.

Tabuu built up some of his energy. Cape Mario, Cape Luigi, and Hyper Shadic had a horrified look on their face. They were obviously scared, but they charged for Tabuu regardless, trying to stop Tabuu from charging his attack, but their attacks were doing nothing to hurt Tabuu.

Tabuu- You really are just like your ancestor. Refusing to admit defeat even when the writing's on the wall. How unfortunate…

Suddenly, Tabuu waved his rainbow colored wings and a huge burst of energy was shot out from Tabuu's body. Cape Mario, Cape Luigi, and Hyper Shadic were caught up in that attack and at close range. After that attack hit them, the energy turned into a mushroom cloud explosion. When the explosion faded, Cape Mario and Cape Luigi were knocked back to regular Mario and Luigi. Hyper Shadic didn't fare well either. Hyper Shadic separated back into Sonic and Shadow. The four of them were lying on the ground and looking badly wounded. So much blood was staining the ground. Sonic and Mario struggled to get up as Tabuu slowly walked towards them.

Tabuu- Don't waste your energy getting up to continue fighting a battle you know you can't win.

(At the top of the portal machine)

The rest of Mario and Sonic's friends were watching in horror as Tabuu was making Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow look like defenseless children. Knuckles dropped on his hands and knees.

Knuckles- I…I can't believe this is happening! As much as I hate to admit defeat, this seems completely hopeless!

Princess Peach- Knuckles! You can't just give up!

Amy- I'm sorry, princess, but even I can't see any way they can beat Tabuu.

Wario- Had I of known this was the end, I would've eaten more garlic pizzas.

Rouge- And I would've smothered myself in all of my jewels.

Princess Peach- How can you all say that?! I've seen Mario pull through when things seemed hopeless! You can't just give up on them!

Silver- Believe me when I say we don't want to, but even Hyper Shadic was beaten down by Tabuu and that was our best chance at beating him.

Princess Peach looked and saw Perfect Nazo's body still lying on the ground. Then she turned around and saw the Star Rod still placed in the controls of the portal machine. Princess Peach rushed to the controls and throttled with the Star Rod until it and the Master Emerald came out.

Yoshi- What princess doing?

Princess Peach- I have one idea. It's risky, but it's better than doing nothing.

(Back over on the ground level of Grand Metropolis)

Tabuu was still moving closer to Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow. They were obviously hurt, but they barely manage to get back up and they took a fighting pose, still ready to fight.

Tabuu- It's impressive that you manage to survive my deadliest attack, but it defiantly took its toll on you all. You're weak. You're tired. You're wounded. …You're pathetic!

Then Tabuu made those rainbow colored wings appear on his back again and began charging up his energy.

Tabuu- When you see your ancestor in the next world, tell him that all the hard work him and his ****ing team did to keep my in check had failed miserably! Goodbye Super Mario Brothers…

Just as Tabuu was close to fully charging his attack, a black energy ball blasted Tabuu in the face and knocked him against the wall of a building a few feet back. Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow looked where the energy ball came from and to their surprise was Perfect Nazo holding the Star Rod in his hand.

Perfect Nazo- If anyone is going to kill Sonic…it's going to be me.

Sonic- Nazo?

Mario- Why did you just help up?

Shadow- More importantly, how are you standing if Tabuu didn't return your body's life force?!

Perfect Nazo- Your girlfriend in the pink dress made a deal with me. She uses the Star Rod to restore my body's life force and in return…I help you take down Tabuu. I do hate you, Sonic and Shadow. Stopping me from destroying Mobius and killing me eight years ago. And you Mario Brothers are just as much as a pain in my ass as they are. But after how Tabuu betrayed me like that…that I hate him even more. But don't get any ideas! Just because I'm agreeing to work with you doesn't mean we're buddy-buddy! Once Tabuu is taken care of, this truce is over.

Tabuu got up and whipped the blood from his face.

Tabuu- You ungrateful traitor!

Perfect Nazo- You betrayed me first you ****ing bastard. Here, Mario. Catch.

Perfect Nazo tossed the Star Rod to Mario and Mario caught it.

Mario- You're giving me the Star Rod?

Perfect Nazo- Your princess told me to. Even though I agreed to help fight Tabuu, she doesn't trust me with it.

Mario- Fine. Sonic, Shadow, you first. We'll need you as Hyper Shadic for this.

Mario used the Star Rod to fully restore Sonic and Shadow's ring and energy supply and healed all of their wounds. Sonic and Shadow transformed into Super Sonic and Super Shadow after that.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow- CHAOS CONTROL!

Then a rainbow colored light surrounded them and there Hyper Shadic stood in their place.

Hyper Shadic- Good to have my power back, but what about you and Luigi?

Luigi- Are you gonna give us the magic cape again?

Mario- No, Luigi. I think we need the power of our most powerful super power. The power of the red star power up item.

Mario lifted the Star Rod above his head and two red stars fell from the sky and crashed into Mario and Luigi. After a flash of red light, Mario and Luigi had transformed into Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi.

Ultra Mario- Ultra Mario!

Ultra Luigi- And Ultra Luigi!

Hyper Shadic- I'm impressed. You appear to be as powerful as both of my halves when they just turn super in that form.

Perfect Nazo- Really? I don't see anything special about them. Only thing I notice is their clothes changed from red and green to black.

Ultra Mario- Oh, you'll see.

Tabuu dashed for Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi, but they not only dodged, they flew away. Then Tabuu saw that his fist was stuck in the ground. Before he could get it out, Hyper Shadic and Nazo hit Tabuu with an uppercut and knocked him high into the air. Tabuu caught himself and fired a laser beam from his eyes at Hyper Shadic and Perfect Nazo, but they dodged it. Then Tabuu saw Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi launch a fully charged white fireball from above and tried to block it with his arms. After the fully charged white fireballs hit, Tabuu's arms were glowing red as steam was coming from them. Tabuu began to blow on them.

Tabuu- OWCH! That burned! OOOH! Hot!

Then Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi each made a punch on Tabuu's chest and the sound of broken rips was heard.

Tabuu- **** this!

Tabuu flew higher above the ground and made those rainbow colored wings appear again.

Tabuu- Now die!

Then a burst of energy was launched from Tabuu's body and was heading straight for them. Then Hyper Shadic and Perfect Nazo fired the same energy attacks they used as their endgame at the last scene of Nazo Unleashed part 3 to block Tabuu's attack. Their energy attacks were pushing back Tabuu's attack, but not by much.

Perfect Nazo- What are you Mario Brothers waiting for, a personalized invitation?! Strike now!

Then Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi saw that Tabuu was actually left wide open while performing that attack and rushed in. Before Tabuu even knew it, Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi decked Tabuu in the face and knocked him to the ground.

Perfect Nazo- To be honest, I'm really surprised we're winning!

Hyper Shadic- It's called teamwork. It's our greatest weapon and it's the reason why we kept kicking your ass earlier.

Perfect Nazo- Watch it, Shadic.

Tabuu spat out a little bit of blood and got back up.

Perfect Nazo- Word of advice, Tabuu. Next time you plan of double-crossing someone, you shouldn't share some of your weaknesses with them.

Tabuu- So it's just like what happened in the Mushroom Kingdom 1,000 years ago when I fought the original Mario Brothers. I was winning until further help arrived for them. I'm not usually the type to lose my cool, but I have waited far too long for this. I refuse to lose…even if it means taking… **EXTREME MEASURES!**

Suddenly, negative energy was being sucked out of both the Chaos Emeralds and the Star Rod.

Ultra Luigi- What's going on?!

Ultra Mario- He's absorbing energy from the Star Rod and the emeralds!

Tabuu- Did you think you were the only ones who could absorb energy from such powerful objects. I might still not be to use 20% of my full power, but I know of a good substitute for that missing 20%!

Suddenly, a black aura surrounded Tabuu as his body began to change. His body turned black, his eyes were now glowing red, and his teeth turned into fangs.

Dark Tabuu- (Roar)

Dark Tabuu unleashed some of his new power and the force blew Ultra Mario, Hyper Shadic, Ultra Luigi, and Perfect Nazo into the air a bit.

Ultra Luigi- It just never seems to end!

Ultra Mario- It doesn't matter how much more powerful Tabuu makes himself! I know we can win if we keep working together!

Perfect Nazo- That's pretty corny, Mario. But we've been doing good so far.

Hyper Shadic- Either way, this battle will be one for the history books.

Hyper Shadic and Perfect Nazo fired an energy wave at Dark Tabuu, but an energy shield appeared and blocked it. Dark Tabuu laughed like a mad beast as he spat out an energy attack through the shield and almost hit them.

Ultra Mario- That shield will be a problem. I better take care of it.

When Dark Tabuu fired that attack again, Ultra Mario dodged it and jumped into a small rift in the energy shield before it closed. Perfect Nazo noticed what Ultra Mario was doing so he also jumped in through the rift to get inside Dark Tabuu's energy shield. When Dark Tabuu saw that Ultra Mario and Perfect Nazo got passed his shield, he fired a laser out his glowing red eyes at them. Ultra Mario and Perfect Nazo dodge the attack. Then Ultra Mario fired a fully charged white fireball at Dark Tabuu. Dark Tabuu blocked with his arm, but then Perfect Nazo came out of the smoke and punched Dark Tabuu in the face. Dark Tabuu fell to the ground and the energy shield disappeared. But before Ultra Mario or Perfect Nazo could celebrate, Dark Tabuu turned his hands into giant black claws and they each grabbed Ultra Mario and Perfect Nazo. They tried to break free, but Dark Tabuu's grip was too tight. Dark Tabuu was about to use that laser eye trick again, but Ultra Luigi hit Dark Tabuu with a perfectly timed Super Jump Punch from behind. Dark Tabuu screamed in pain as he also let go of Ultra Mario and Perfect Nazo. Dark Tabuu tried to attack Ultra Luigi for that, but Hyper Shadic knocked him away with a spin dash attack. This was making Dark Tabuu really angry.

Dark Tabuu- (ROAR)

Then these rainbow colored wings appeared and Dark Tabuu was beginning to charge up his energy.

Perfect Nazo- I think I know what's coming next!

Ultra Luigi- But can we stop it this time?

Ultra Mario- Only one way to find out.

Hyper Shadic- Don't worry, Mario. I'll stick with you until the end of this.

Ultra Mario- Thanks, Hyper Shadic.

Then Dark Tabuu unleashed a huge burst of energy from his body and it was heading straight at them. Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi fired a fully charged white fireball and gave it all the power they had left. Hyper Shadic and Perfect Nazo created and energy blast also putting all of their energy into it before firing it. The attacks collided and it looked like neither side was giving in, but the entire area was shaking like crazy.

Dark Tabuu- (ROAR)

Ultra Mario, Ultra Luigi, Hyper Shadic, and Perfect Nazo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Suddenly, almost all of Grand Metropolis was covered in a bright light as everyone was engulfed in it. When it faded the sun began to rise as if on que. Most of the city was demolished. Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi where changed back into normal Mario and Luigi. Hyper Shadic had separated back into Sonic and Shadow. Perfect Nazo was changed back into regular Nazo. And Dark Tabuu was changed back into his normal form too. All six of them were lying on the ground, completely exhausted and wounded. Just then, the rest of Mario and Sonic's friends rushed in.

Yoshi- Tabuu monster beaten! Mario Brothers saved us!

Tails- Is it really over?

Then Tabuu's body began to move.

Tabuu- You…foolish mortals! I am a god and no matter what you do, you can't kill me. Cut off my head, I'll put it back on! Yank out my heart, I'll grow another one! Obliterate my body…I'll just regenerate it. You might be able to beat me into the ground, but because I'm immortal, you'll never be rid of me.

Nazo struggled to get back up for a bit and saw the portal machine, surprisingly still standing. Then Nazo got an idea.

Nazo- We might not be able to kill you…but I know how we can get rid of you!

Then Nazo fired a ball of energy at the portal machine and blew it up.

Tabuu- No! What have you done…

Suddenly, a portal opened up behind Tabuu and began sucking him in.

Nazo- If that portal machine brought you here, it can send you back to Subspace. Without it, the curse that was placed on you to never leave Subspace can take hold again.

Tabuu- No! No! NO! **NOOOO!** I've come too far just to fail!

Tabuu was clinging to the ground with his right hand, but made some kind of energy string come out of his left pinky and left index finger. The energy strings wrapped around Mario and Sonic's wrists.

Tabuu- (Snickers) I might've failed today, but I won't return to Subspace empty handed! I'll pull Mario and Sonic back with me and when we return to Subspace, I'll rip their heads off! Finally, my revenge against the Mario Brothers!

Suddenly, a boomerang appeared out of nowhere and managed to cut the energy strings.

Tabuu- What the…

Then three bolts of lightning and what looked like a sword beat attack and an arrow made of light were shot at Tabuu's right hand, forcing Tabuu to let go of the ground. Than a huge bolder was thrown at Tabuu, knocking him into the portal back into Subspace.

Tabuu- This can't be happening! NOOOO!

Then the portal closed and Tabuu was locked away in Subspace once again.

Nazo- Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave. I've used up all my strength fighting Tabuu and I'll need some time to recuperate. But the next time we meet, I can't guarantee we'll be on the same side.

Then Nazo uses Chaos Control to teleport away. Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Amy rushed to Sonic and helped him up.

Tails- Sonic, no time for sleep! You and Mario just won!

Sonic- …Tails…

Knuckles- That's Sonic for you! Really awesome job out there!

E-123 Omega and Rouge helped Shadow get up.

Shadow- Did we do it…is it finally over…

Rouge- Yes, Shadow. It is.

Yoshi, Toad, Wario, Professor E. Gadd, and Princess Peach rushed to Mario and Luigi and helped them get up.

Luigi- Mario…let's never do something like that again, please.

Mario- We can only hope, Luigi. We can only hope.

Toad- Hey guys, I remember seeing something strange right before Tabuu was sucked back into Subspace. A boomerang suddenly appeared and cut the energy strings Tabuu tried to use to pull Mario and Sonic into Subspace with him. Where did it come from?

Sonic- Perhaps it came from one of them.

Mario- Could you explain?

Sonic- When Shadow and I fused into Hyper Shadic, I picked up a few of Shadow's thoughts. Apparently, Shadow noticed there were seven individuals following us ever since we entered Grand Metropolis.

Mario- Who's there? It's ok to show yourselves. We won't hurt you.

Suddenly, out from behind a corner of what was left of one huge building in Grand Metropolis came seven people who Mario recognized.

Mario- You guys?!

Link- It's been awhile, Mario.

Sonic- Mario, you know them?

Mario- Yes. If Tabuu said my ancestor built a team, then I guess you can consider them my team. The huge and strong gorilla, Donkey Kong. The swordsman clouded in green with an enchanted black, Link. The pink Star Warrior from planet Popstar, Kirby. The talented Poke'mon Trainer, Ash Ketchum. The brilliant Tasmanian tiger with a boomerang, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. A noble servant of the goddess Palutena, Pit the angel. And the beautiful half human half genie dancer, Shantae.

Shantae- You're too kind, Mario.

Mario- If you don't mind me asking, why are you all here?

Donkey Kong- Like you said, we're your team.

Ty- There's no way we're gonna let some monster hurt our mates.

Ash- You can thank Pit for that. When the world merge happened, Pit rounded us all up and we've followed you from the shadows until we were needed.

Pit- Well in all fairness, it was Lady Palutena's idea and I just followed it through.

Mario almost broke into tears.

Mario- Thank you, all of you. I guess I'm lucky to have a team of friends like you.

Sonic- Maybe there's room for one more.

Tails- Sonic?

Sonic- Mario, remember when you asked me if I was part of your team and I said I wasn't sure? Well I think I've made my decision. I would be happy to be part of your team.

Mario- You sure, Sonic?

Sonic- Tabuu has already marked me and we all know how powerful that bastard is. There's no way I could beat him alone.

Luigi- Not to be rude, but how can you stay part of the team if we come from different worlds?

Mario looked at the Star Rod still in his hands and got an idea.

Mario- Perhaps before I use the Star Rod to return our worlds back to normal, I'll ask the Star Spirits for a little favor.

(In an entirely new dimension)

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were standing in a meeting room in their new base of operation.

Luigi- I'm impressed the Star Spirits granted you this request, Mario.

Mario- Well, I guess they owned me a favor or two after everything we've done for them.

Then Ash and Link entered the room and Ash had his Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

Link- Plus you just saved the world from Tabuu.

Ash- Pikachu really seems to enjoy this place. Right, buddy?

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Sonic and Shantae entered the room.

Sonic- We got everything set up. Now we all can activate portals to this place and come to the aid of anyone on the team that's in need. Even me, despite that my world is separate from yours.

Shantae- And with a little genie magic, precautions have been taken to prevent Tabuu from doing anything to this place.

Then Donkey Kong, Kirby, Ty, and Pit entered the room.

Ty- And we've installed some communicators that can let us contact any one of us if we're in need of some help, mate.

Kirby- Now Tabuu won't even dare show his face again now that we've banded together!

Pit- Sorry to say Kirby, but Tabuu will strike again. There are many other ways he can come after us and/or escape from his prison in Subspace.

Donkey Kong- So what! We've just kicked him out together before! I'm sure we can do it many times over.

Mario- Donkey Kong, I couldn't agree with you more.

Luigi- You know Mario, I think this new HQ needs a name.

Mario- I'll call it Smash City. And as long as we all stand together, we'll have Tabuu on the run!

Mario put his hand out. Then Luigi put his hand on top of Mario. Yoshi put his tail instead of his hand on top of Luigi's hand. Then Donkey Kong put his paw on top of Yoshi's tail. Then Link put his hand on top of Donkey Kong's paw. Then Kirby put his hand on top of Link's hand. Then Ash put his hand on top of Kirby's hand and so did Pikachu. Then Sonic put his hand on top of Ash's hand. Then Ty put his paw on top of Sonic's hand. Then Pit put his hand on top of Ty's paw. And then Shantae put her hand on the top of the stack.

Mysterious voice- (In Mario's head) Well done…Super Mario…

Mario had a confused look on his face.

Sonic- Everything ok, Mario.

Mario- Yeah…I'm fine.

And thus, the new Super Mario Brothers team was finally formed. Mario had put together a band of many strong warriors just like his ancestor before him. However, the true story has hardly begun.

The End


End file.
